Alternate Universe
by Outsiders Gal Forever
Summary: What if Katniss and Peeta were different? What if their lives were switched? What if Katniss was a little baker's daughter and Peeta was a hunter? What if…?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, this is my first **_**Hunger Games**_** story! Hope you enjoy! Well… I realized my screw up with the pin thing. For those who don't know I made Katniss have the pin, come to find out PEETA has the pin in the next chapter! WONDERFUL AUTHOR I AM! Sorry!**

**Description: **_**What of Katniss and Peeta were different? What if their lives were switched? What if Katniss was a little baker's daughter and Peeta was a hunter? What if…?**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ****THE HUNGER GAMES****!**

Today was the day that everyone hates, reaping day. Everyone knows that two people will be chosen to go and die in an arena for the Capitol's cruel enjoyment. Every year I pray that it's not my family.

My name is Peeta Mellark; I am an older brother, an illegal hunter, a friend, and an outcast. My younger brother, Raff Mellark, is only twelve. This is his first year in the reaping. His name is only in there once. I refused to let him risk it anymore.

I escape my house in the early morning gloom and head to the woods. Everything is dead quiet; everyone is trying to sleep away their worries for a few more hours. Me however, I need to get food for my mother and brother.

Raff doesn't hunt with me. I want him to stay focused on his schoolwork. My mother sews for a living. My father died from disease. He died last year and before he died he told me to take care of them. I promised that I would.

I stop when I reach the fence. The fence separates the woods from our district. It keeps us in, keeps us from leaving this awful place. The fence is electric with barbed wire. It is grid-like so you can't squeeze through an opening. I always climb over it. There is a tree right next to the fence with a ladder that I built in it. The ladder is hidden under the leaves and branches.

I climb up the ladder and grab my knife hidden in the hollows. Then I grab my baton and I climb down the other side into the woods. The leaves make it dark, making it hard to see my surroundings. I wait for my eyes to adjust.

I start to jog towards our meeting point. I am meeting up with Dixie Allardyce. She is my hunting partner, and I guess you could say she is my best, and only, friend. She has two younger sisters, two younger brothers, and an older brother. His name is Gale, he works in the mines.

Gale is very quiet and mysterious, unlike his siblings. I have seen him once and I think he hates me.

Her father works in the mines and her mother died from the same disease that my father died of.

I make it to the meeting point and sat down. I am a little early so I may as well get a little rest. I put my hand in my pocket and feel something in there. I pull it out and see that it is a peppermint candy; then I remember, Raff gave it to me last week because the man who runs the candy shop gave him three pieces of candy for free. He gave one to me, one to our mother and one to me. I smile at the memory of his happy face as he gave me the candy.

Raff is the kind of boy that everyone loves. He has charm and is funny. He is a sweet boy who is kind to everyone he meets. He has more friends than he can count. If you walked up to anyone in our district and asked them if they knew Raff they would know who you were talking about immediately. He is just that kind of person.

Me on the other hand, I am a shadow. I go to the corner and hid. I am just kind of there, while Raff is the life of the party. What I would do to have an inkling of his social skills.

I put the candy in my pocket. Suddenly I hear footsteps; I look up and see Dixie.

"Well, hello Peeta! Fancy meeting you here on such an awful day!"

"Hey, Dixie. Yeah it's a pretty crappy day. But as you know I still need food for the table. So, let's go get us some meat!" I hop up and pull out my knife. She pulls out her blowgun and several darts. She makes the darks out of porcupine quills and jagged rocks.

"So, Dixie. The reaping. How many times is you name in that bowl?" I run my hand through my hair and look at her. The morning light catches on her hair. She stands out like a sore thumb with her red hair. The rest of us have brown hair. My mother has brown hair, as do my father, brother, and I. There are only a few people is our district that have blonde or red hair. Dixie is the only person with red hair.

"Um… it's not bad Peeta. I promise."

"Dixie…"

"Okay… only eighty-four times. I did the math, this way everyone in my family has twelve amounts of tesserae each. I didn't want Ronnie and Saffra to risk anything, it's their first year. Plus, Wade and Vibia are too young. Gale put his name in one-hundred times. This is his last year, he said that he may as well risk it if it means another year of us all having food.

"Dixie. No, no more. Next year I will just give you some of our tesserae. I don't want you risking your life every year to get some dumb grain. I will start helping more, okay?"

"Peeta, you do enough. You already hunt for us every day; you are so important that risking your life for us even more won't help. How many times is your name in there?"

"Seventy times. I didn't want Raff putting his name in. I have two more years before he may have to do that. I refuse to risk it for now."

"What are we supposed to do? We are both 16! We have two years left, which we should be worried about being picked. Yet we are worried about getting stupid grain that makes shitty bread!" Dixie let out an angry sigh and kicked a rock. I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her to me. She put her hands in her pockets and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"The damn Capitol. Damn them all, they all look like freaks and they watch us die while they sit on their couches and eat feasts every night. I hate it." I shake my head and Dixie nods in agreement.

"This is unfair. But it has always been this way. I hate it, I hate them. We should just run away together. Into the woods, they could never get us!" Dixie moves from my grasp and stands in front of me. She grabs my hands and looks into my eyes.

"What?"

"You heard me! Let's run away together! Let's live in the woods, we know how to hunt! Get away from the Hunger Games, the Capitol, everyone! Please, Peeta." I look away from her and frown.

"No, Dixie. We would die, they would kill us. Remember when we saw other people try to escape? A girl and a boy? They were killed for all we know! They were abducted into an aircraft and taken away! Not to mention our families! What do we do, leave them! No, we are staying put and living the rest of our lives in this hell-hole because there is nothing we can do about it and you know it. Now… let's go hunt." Dixie's face deflates and she throws my hands back at me.

"How do I even talk to you when you have an attitude like that? You gave up before you even tried." She turned and ran into the woods. I just pulled out my knife and headed into the opposite direction.

{oOoOo}

I hunted for another hour until I heard the clock strike eight. The reaping starts at nine. I headed towards the fence and began to climb the ladder. I heard Dixie's footstep come running from behind me.

"Peeta! Help me lift this!" I turned from the top of a tree branch and helped lift up a deer. It had to be about twenty-five pounds. It was only a baby deer.

I threw it over to the other side and climbed down. Dixie climbed to the other side and I carried the deer to her house. Then I went to my house to wash up and get ready for the reaping.

{oOoOo}

"I have an outfit ready for you in your room, Peeta." My mother said as I walked in the house. Raff was in a clean button-up shirt and tan pants. His face was blank and he had fear in his eyes.

"You look very nice, Raff. All the girls will want of piece of you. Look at you, you're a stud." He looked at me and a smile came onto his face. I ruffled his hair and he tried to fix it. I laughed and went to go change.

My mother laid out a shirt and tie and dress pants. I rolled my eyes, I hate this stuff. I changed and put all the things in my pockets from my jeans to my dress pants. That included my lucky rabbit's foot, some money, the piece of candy Raff gave me, and a smaller pocket knife in case of an emergency. I ran my fingers through my hair quickly and came back out.

"All right, let's get this show on the road." I said. I guided my family to the door with a bad feeling in my stomach.

{oOoOo}

My mother went to stand with all the other parents. I directed Raff towards the check in. Then he went where all the other twelve year old boys were and I went where all the sixteen year old boys were. I looked across the aisle and saw Dixie with all the girls. Her hair was around her shoulders in delicate curls and she wore a pale orange dress that went a little below her knees. She was very pretty.

Dixie turned and saw me staring. She waved and I waved back and then I faced forward, embarrassed for staring so long. Everyone stopped talking and I looked at the stage.

"Welcome, everyone! Today is a very special day! One boy and one girl shall be given the honor of going to the Capitol to compete in the 74th annual Hunger Games! Now, please welcome your past victor… Haymitch Abernathy!" We began the applause as Haymitch went on stage. He was a drunk who did nothing all day and was annoying. He walked onto the stage and grabbed the microphone from Effie Trinket.

"HEY! Look at this bunch! Well, be ready to go and DIE in the arena! I can't wait to watch, and remember there is nothing that you can do to stop your ultimate DEATH."

"Cheerful." Someone said next to me. I just shook my head at what Haymitch said. The truth is he was right.

"THANK YOU HAYMITCH, YOU MAY BE SEATED NOW!" Effie yelled. Haymitch slunk into a seat and Effie composed herself.

"Now, because we have manner here in district twelve the ladies shall go first!" She bounced over to the girl's bowl and reached into it. She pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it. She then bounced back to the microphone.

"The girl's tribute of district twelve is… Katniss Everdeen!" I turned to look at the girl's side. Katniss had blonde hair and green eyes. She was 16, like me, and her father was a baker. I have talked to her once. No, more like interacted with her sort of. Okay, basically she threw me some bead when I was about to die of starvation. No big deal…

Katniss stood in shock. Her blonde hair was in a braid and she wore and green dress that was the same color as her eyes. She had a pin on her dress that looked golden. I couldn't tell what it was though. Her parents stared at her in surprise. Her name was probably only in there five times, which is the minimum amount for a 16 year old.

The people around her backed away. She looked shocked, her mouth gaping open. I watched as she took small steps out of the crowd. As Peacekeepers pushed her towards the stage. As she tugged on her braid, causing it to become messy.

Effie extended her hand to Katniss and helped her onto the stage.

"Why Katniss! You are so lovely, your eyes are beautiful and your dress in fabulous." Katniss nodded. Effie smiled at her.

"Now, moving on! Next up we pick out boy tribute!" Effie walked over to the bowl and plucked out a card. She skipped back to the microphone where Katniss was in shock. Effie unfolded the piece of paper and smiled at the name. A fake, teasing smile.

"And the boy's tribute of district twelve is… Raff Mellark!" There was a gasp throughout the crowd. I heard my blood pumping in my ears. My vision started to get black and fuzzy. I tried catching my breath but I couldn't. It was like I just got punched in the stomach. I looked up and searched for Raff. He was walking through all of his friends. They all gawked at him, as if he were alien.

I looked at his face. It remained emotionless, but I could tell that he was about to cry. There was that tell crease in his forehead. The way he clenched his jaw and hands at the same time. And, the way each of his steps were stiff and he didn't bend his knees.

I watched the Peacekeepers push him along. They were gentle, and one of them even whispered something to him. Raff laughed a little, and then he turned around and hugged him. The Peacekeeper just stood there, not wanting to be punished for being soft.

Raff continued onto the stage, Effie helped him up.

"Well, Raff! What a wonderful young man you are! I have heard that you are Mr. Popularity! Everyone seems to like you very much! Also, I just think that you are as cute as a button!" Effie pinched his cheeks and smiled a fake, plastic, Capitol smile at my brother. My baby brother, who is being shipped away.

Effie smiled at Katniss and Raff, and then went to the microphone. She tapped it twice and the smiled at us.

"Now… _if_ there is anyone brave enough to volunteer as a tribute for either of these young, courageous people then please step forward!" Effie extended her hands to the crowd and smiled even wider. I thought of how my _baby _brother was going to go into an arena with 23 other people.

"Come now, don't be shy!" Effie sang. She put her arms around Katniss and Raff. I started walking through the crowd. I saw her counting down on her fingers.

5… Raff is only twelve.

4… Raff has his whole life ahead.

3… He needs to stay home and take care of Mom.

2… He actually has friends, he has a life!

1…I am just here, just a shadow.

0…

"Your tributes for district twelve-."

"NO! I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I yelled. The crowd turned in my direction, all with shocked looks. They parted and I stumbled towards the stage.

"I volunteer!" I yelled again. A Peacekeeper came and grabbed my arm, shoving me towards the stage. Effie extended her hand to me and I went on the stage.

"Well well well… This **IS** a surprise! We have never had a volunteer in district twelve. No, young man, what is your name?" I stepped towards the microphone and looked down.

"Um… Peeta Mellark." I whispered. Effie smiled and pinched my cheeks like Raff.

"And I bet that that strapping young man, Raff, is you little brother?"

"Um, yes ma'am." I said. She flashed her smile and guided Raff to the stairs.

"No… NO! NO PEETA! UNVOLUNTEER! DON'T DO IT!" He screamed at me. A Peacekeeper grabbed his arm and guided him back to the twelve year old section. Dixie went and tried to calm him. She took him in a hug and he cried. She rubbed his back and looked at me. I felt tears sting my eyes.

"And now… district twelve's tribute for the 74th Hunger Games… Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!" Effie grabbed my arm and threw it into the air. I looked over at Katniss. She was holding back tears and set her jaw.

"Now, shake hands!" Effie yelled. I turned to Katniss and she turned to me. I put my hand out and she took it, giving it a quick squeeze. I turned to the crowd. They brought their hands to their lips and kissed their fingers. Then they held up three fingers and pointed their hands at us. I watched as my district gave us the ultimate respect. I shook my head as a Peacekeeper shoved me into a building.

**A/N: It will get more original, with Peeta's thoughts and all. I hope you liked it! Please please please review! LOVE YA! :**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, this is my first **_**Hunger Games**_** story! Hope you enjoy! Listen, I need ideas in the reviews. I don't have a PM so reviews are necessary. Also, do you want me to start saying when my next chapter will be up, because that will give me a deadline and you a day to expect it to be up. Thanks! :D**

**Description: **_**What of Katniss and Peeta were different? What if their lives were switched? What if Katniss was a little baker's daughter and Peeta was a hunter? What if…?**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ****THE HUNGER GAMES****!**

The Peacekeepers brought me to a room. My family would say goodbye, then I would be shipped off to the Capitol. Yay, the Capitol, where I would most likely die by some blood thirsty career. I will tell you about those later, they are pretty sucky.

The door opened and my mother and Raff came in. He was crying like a baby. My mother just looked stressed out. Raff ran for me, and I picked him up and hugged him.

"You can't die! You can't, you need to win! Promise me that you will win!" Raff cried into me. I nodded, I had to keep my composure otherwise Raff will be even more upset.

"I promise Raff. I promise I will win. I can hunt and use weapons. I have an advantage, okay?" I said. He nodded and I tried smiling. His lower lip trembled and I hugged him again. Then I let him go and went to my mother. She was upset, but she didn't want to alarm me. But we both knew what was going to happen.

"I love you, Peeta." She said. I smiled weakly and hugged her. She kissed my forehead and she started to shake.

"You have to be strong for Raff mom, okay? Promise me." I whispered so Raff wouldn't hear me. She nodded. I opened my arm for Raff, and he came running.

"I love you mom, I love you Raff." I let them go. They looked like a mess and I didn't know what to do. Raff wiped his nose.

"Hey buddy; you are the man of the house. How does that feel?" I asked him. He smiled a little. He was about to say something when a Peacekeeper stormed in. He dragged my family away. I heard Raff shout something but I couldn't hear it perfectly. I think he told me to win.

I stood by myself for a few minutes. It was quiet and scary. How am I supposed to win? And kill twenty-three other people, including someone from my own district? Just then a Peacekeeper opened the door. Dixie walked in; her eyes were red and puffy. I ran for her and closed her in my arms.

"You have the advantage. You can hunt, you know the forest. You know plants and you are strong." She said. I nodded and just kept her close to me. She was the only normal that I knew. I didn't want to let go. She sniffled and the leaned her head a little back.

"Dixie, I promise that I will come back." I said with a shaky voice.

"Don't promise me something that you can't keep, Peeta. I can't take it." She whispered. I brought her head back to my chest and stroked her head.

"Just take care of Raff and my mother, okay?" I asked. She nodded. She let out a sob and I held her tighter. She let go and looked me in the eyes. I held her hands and waited for her to say something.

"Please please please be careful Peeta. I couldn't deal with losing you. You are my best friend. I… I…" She started to say. A Peacekeeper came in a grabbed her arm, yanking her from me.

"You what, Dixie?" I yelled. She opened her mouth but the door slammed, separating us. I punched the wall, and then hung my head. The door opened again, and the Peacekeeper shoved someone in. At first I didn't recognize who it was. I wasn't friends with too many people in town. But then I knew who it was. When I was little I actually did have friends. And there was one kid who was one of my best friends was from school. His name was Wendell Silverstone. We were best friends until I turned 12, when the Reaping began. We still talked a little, until my father died. Then I cut him out of my life, there just wasn't enough room. I regretted it, but I didn't have a choice.

He walked in, with his hands in his pockets. I walked towards him. I felt guilt run through me. After all this time he cared enough to come here, for me.

"Wendell… thanks for coming. I'm sorry for how awful I was to you." I said. He shook his head.

"Peeta, what you just did wasn't awful at all. And our friendship is fixable. Volunteering is a little more permanent that not talking to an old friend." He said. He had always been forgiving. I smiled a little and walked up to him. We hugged as if we had been friends forever. I let go and we laughed just like how we used to.

"Wendell you really are a great friend." I said. He shrugged and then reached into his pocket. He pulled out a mockingjay pin. It was gold and it looked heavy. It shined in the light from the window.

"It my mom's… sorry it's kinda girly. She told me to give this to you. She also sent her love, and she said that she believes in you." He said. I smiled and took the pin. I wrapped my fingers around it and then put it into my pocket.

"Tell her thank you. And that I will try as best as I can." I said. We nodded at each other, and then we laughed a little.

"Never thought that it would be you." Wendell said. I shrugged.

"Good luck, Peeta. And _may the odds be ever in your favor_!" He said in a teasing Capitol accent. I laughed and we hugged again.

"Bye, Wendell." I said. I waved as he walked towards the door.

"Bye, Peeta. You are a fighter." He said. Then he opened the door and left.

{OoOoOoO}

I was taken from the room by the Peacekeepers. They took me to the train; where Effie, Haymitch, Katniss, more Peacekeepers, and our entire district waited. I looked out in the crowd. It was dead quiet. I looked at my mother and Raff, at Dixie and Wendell. I sighed and boarded the train. Effie and Haymitch came after me. Then Katniss. She looked stressed out and scared. She was just the little baker's daughter. She probably had no chance of surviving the first day. I felt bad for her. But at the same time a little relieved. If someone else killed her then I wouldn't have to.

The train lurched forward and we began our journey. I went over to a table and sat down. Katniss looked around the train. She rubbed her hands together and bit her lip. Haymitch rushed past her and went to the drinks car. Effie left to go to a different part of the train.

"Katniss, come sit down." I said before I could stop myself. She looked at me with… fear? She slowly walked over and sat across from me. She leaned into her seat and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes she looked pissed off.

"Why did you volunteer? I mean yes to help your brother but now you are going to die? And for what? So he can be in the Reaping again and die himself?" She yelled at me. I clenched my fists and looked her in the eyes.

"Listen Katniss. I don't need your opinion on if I did the right thing or not. I talked to you because you seemed scared. I wanted to try and make you feel a little better, but apparently you just want to be rude." I said. She frowned and looked away from me. She looked out the window and watched the scenery go by. I sighed and looked at the table.

"Well Peeta, I just hope that this won't be too competitive." She said. I looked back at her. She was leaning forward, staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Well I don't plan on dying myself. I plan on winning. I plan on beating some people, killing if I have to. And in the end I will come out victorious." She said. She had a blank look on her face. Her eyes were glistening, and her hands were clenched into tight balls. I looked at her as if she were an alien.

"Are you being serious?" I asked her. She continued to stare at me and then she shook her head. She rolled her eyes and a tear went down her cheek. She gave me a grim grin.

"No you dummy! I'm terrified! I mean I have no chance! I can't hunt, or use weapons! I mean I am small, so maybe I will be able to hide easily. But that's it! I have no special abilities or talents!" She yelled at me. She bit her lip and frowned.

"Katniss, you and I both know that you do indeed have some special talents. I mean you were a baker, right? Well try to use anything that you learned from that in the arena. And I have seen you run before. You are incredibly fast. Not to mention I have seen you climb trees and fences. You are lightning fast. You have a shot here." I said. I was talking I saw some light come into her eyes. I also felt a darkness come over me. I mean she had a better chance now that she realizes that she has these talents. She is confident, which worries me.

"Thank you, Peeta. I appreciate it." She said. Then she reached across the table and took one of my hands. I held her hand and watched her calm down. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I have had panic attacks since I was little. They have always come at pretty awful times. This makes sense, because they are triggered by fear, or pain." She opened her eyes and smiled at me. I smiled a little back. Katniss Everdeen had always been beautiful. But I just never knew her well enough to talk to her. Her blonde hair was in a tight braid still. Her eyes shined, and her dress flowed around her. She let go of my hand and stood up.

"I am going to go consult with Effie on the sleeping arrangements." She said. I nodded and watched her walk out of the room. I prayed that someone else would do the job of killing her off. If I had to opportunity I'm not sure if I could do it.

{OoOoOoO}

I sat across Effie during dinner. I couldn't help but stare at her weird hair, and her odd outfit, and her peculiar makeup. She was the perfect example of the typical Capitol dweller. She had all the qualifications. Effie patted her lips with a napkin and then looked at me.

"So, Peeta! I am so delighted that you volunteered for your younger brother. What was his name again?" She asked. I looked up from my plate and stared at her. The last thing I want to talk about was Raff. I ignored her and kept eating.

"Raff… his brother's name is Raff." Katniss said. I looked at her and glared. She shrugged and went back to eating.

"That's a lovely name. So, Katniss did you leave behind any friends?" Effie asked. I heard Katniss almost choke on her lobster. Lobster, as if I have ever eaten this stuff before; and to be honest it isn't that wonderful.

"Um… well there was Madge, Marcy, Diana, Althea, and Terra who were all my closest friends." Katniss said smiling. Effie smiled,

"How nice, dear. But what I want to know is did you break any hearts because of your departure?" Effie asked. I say Dixie flash through my vision. I remembered how she was going to tell me something. I wonder what.

"Well no one in particular. I didn't have a boyfriend. I mean there were boys who seemed to have an interest in me. But no, I was not in love with anyone at the moment. But now I may not have the chance." She said, looking down. Effie looked at her in a serious way.

"Now Katniss you would be surprised. Love can be found in mysterious places." Katniss looked up and smiled. I blushed a little. I mean I am the only guy that is her age around here. Haymitch made a puking noise. He had been quiet until now.

"Oh give me a break. I don't want to hear this mushy gushy blah blah blah!" He yelled. He was clearly drunk out of his mind. I laughed a little. Effie just glared.

"Yeah, well Haymitch no one wants to deal with you being wasted. So why don't you take your drunk self and get out of here. I don't really want to deal with you until you are sober. Thank you, have a nice day." I looked at Katniss. She was the one who just talked. My mouth hung open. I was shocked. I mean who knew that Katniss Everdeen had a backbone? Haymitch stared at her, opened his mouth, and then closed it. He looked pissed, so pissed that he couldn't form words.

"Listen missy. When you are in that arena begging me for help just remember one thing. I and my drunk self will be in the Capitol. Drinking and eating and watching you die while I laugh. So your little speech right there had absolutely no effect on me what so ever. Actually it made me realize that you are just probably going to die quicker if you talk to everyone like that. So, why don't you go back to your room and cry now? Bye, Katniss Everdeen. Have fun with your impending death." He said coolly. I shook my head, and then looked at Katniss. She bit her lip and then I saw fire go into her eyes. She slammed her hand onto the table and bent her face close to Haymitch's.

"Well, Haymitch. While I am in that arena, running for my life, I want you to remember something. I have something that you will never have. I understand that life, although it may be painful, shouldn't be lived in a drunken state. You shouldn't need alcohol to enjoy your life. Or, in your situation, to say what you really feel. You should be able to have fun without an influence. That is something that I possess, the ability to have fun and be happy without help from wine. I am happy that I don't depend on something like a drink to live my life." Katniss whispered. Haymitch frowned, and then grinned a little.

"Katniss Everdeen you are tougher than you seem. Maybe I will have some luck this year." He said. Then he stood up, grabbed a wine bottle, and walked out of the room. Looked at Katniss. She looked like she just climbed a mountain. She looked triumphant. She looked at Effie, who was frowning.

"Well… I have had enough of this. I am going to bed. We will be in the Capitol by tomorrow afternoon. Goodnight children. And good luck, may the odds be ever in your favor." Effie said, standing up and leaving the room. That left Katniss and me. By ourselves. All alone… joy. Maybe she will lecture me too.

"So, Katniss, you left behind all those friends?" I asked, making conversation. She shrugged and sat back down.

"Yes, and I promise that I didn't break anyone's heart. On one seemed too fond of me back home. I was sometimes a loner." Gee I wonder why… Oh wait, everyone was sick of being yelled at.

"But what about you, Peeta. Did you leave behind any friends?" She asked.

"I left behind my buddy Wendell. He was a great guy. You may have known him; he was kinda more in the middle-class when it came to money. He is tall, with brown eyes and shaggy brown hair. That may not help, it seems like everyone has brown hair. But that's all I can describe him with. She just nodded.

"Yes, Wendell is very nice. What about a girlfriend?"

"Um I'm not sure if he had a girlfriend. I never asked."

"No, not Wendell. I meant you; did you leave a girlfriend back home?" I looked down at my plate. The lobster remains looked back. An Avox came and started taking our plates away. I stood up and looked out the window. I thought of Dixie. She was beautiful today. But we are also just friends. Partners for our illegal hunting adventures. I shook my head.

"No… there was no girlfriend that I left behind." I said. Katniss just nodded and looked at me with intense eyes. She stood up too and walked past me.

"Well, that girl that you say you didn't leave behind, she is lucky. You are a really sweet guy, Peeta. Goodnight." She said. I watched her walk out of the room. She was driving me crazy with these head games.

{OoOoOoO}

I lay in my bed, just staring at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep because of the noise. Then I couldn't sleep because of how scared I am.

I didn't realize until this moment of how terrified I really am. I mean it's the Hunger Games. Where blood-thirsty teens try to kill on another. Where one mistake means life or death. I have no idea what I am going to do when I step into that arena, I mean I might die or live at the end. I only have a one out of twenty-four chance of winning though. Very slim chances, like maybe a four percent chance.

I sat up in my bed. I was sweating like crazy. I was only wearing my boxers; I was way too hot for a shirt. I got out of bed and put on pajama pants. I needed a walk around to try to clear my head.

I walked out of my room. I decided to go to the kitchen of the train. I haven't seen it before, but I figured that it was close by. I walked down the hallway and peeked into different rooms. The first door was locked. The second was just a closet. The third was also locked. And the forth just led to another hallway.

I went down the next hallway and heard something. Instinct told me to hide, so I pressed my body against the wall in a shadowy place and held my breath. I heard light steps down the hallway. Almost like the little pitter patter of water drops from a faucet. I listened carefully for any indication of who it could be. They sighed and stopped walking. Then they talked to themselves.

"How will I ever do this? I am not ready or capable or even smart enough for any of this. It's not fair! I hate this. I wish that I could just run away, far far away. Someplace where no one could ever find me." She said. It was obviously Katniss. I kept hiding. I was around the corner, so I couldn't see her. But I felt her presence. I imagined the scared look on her face. I imagined the way her body was as light as a feather. How she seemed to glide down the hallway. She started walking towards me. I decided my options. By the time I had decided to dodge her she turned the corner. She looked over and stared at me.

"Were you following me?" She asked. I laughed a little.

"Don't flatter yourself. I was taking a stroll when I needed to stop for a minute. I had just leaned on the wall here when you turned the corner. A complete coincident." I said coolly. She just glared.

"Whatever, Peeta. I am so sick of the lying and deceiving that everyone is doing. Can't you just tell me the truth?" She said. I looked at her, wondering who had lied to her. I didn't ask. I just shrugged and started walking away.

"Hey Peeta." She said. I turned around and looked at her. She was wearing baggy pajamas. Her hair was still in a braid, only a few hairs were sticking out. She looked very pretty for just rolling out of bed. Her face looked tense, as if she were about to have another panic attack.

"Yes, Katniss?" I asked quietly. She walked up to me and took my hand. Then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I hope that even though we are both in an awful predicament that we can be friends someday." She said slowly. I took this in, I was about to be happy until an idea dawned on me. She is tricking me. She knows that if I think that we are friends then she will have me in the palm of her hand. So that way when we are in the arena then she will kill me off easily. Maybe I am paranoid, but I can't help it. This scares me, she is ticking me. Maybe she is just sincere. I can't tell.

I looked down at her and smiled as sweetly as I could muster. She opened her eyes and smiled back. Her smile looks a little fake now. I took her other hand and brought her hands to my chest; close to my heart.

"I would love to be friends, Katniss. Thank you." I said in a fake voice. She just nodded, she caught my doubt. I let go of her hands and turned on my heels. I heard her start to have a little panic attack. I sighed and kept walking.

"Goodnight, Katniss." I said, turning around to look at her. When I went to wave she was gone. She is silent and quick. I will have to watch out for that.

{OoOoOoO}

I lay in my bed again; it was almost four in the morning. I talked to Katniss about two hours ago. She still haunts my thoughts.

Does she want to actually be kind? Is she just plotting my down fall? Should I do the same, or befriend her as an ally in the arena? I have no answers, no clue. Great, just when I really need to focus on saving my life a girl decides to come and distract me. Just perfect, perfect timing! Wonderful, as usual.

**So, keep in my AN at the beginning of this chapter! Sorry for the wait! BTW I have this whole thing almost planned out! Up until like the end of Mockingjay. Be ready! :D Byeeeee, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, this is my first **_**Hunger Games**_** story! Hope you enjoy! Listen, I need ideas in the reviews. I don't have a PM so reviews are necessary. **_**Also, do you want me to start saying when my next chapter will be up, because that will give me a deadline and you a day to expect it to be up**_**. Thanks! :D**

**Description: **_**What of Katniss and Peeta were different? What if their lives were switched? What if Katniss was a little baker's daughter and Peeta was a hunter? What if…?**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ****THE HUNGER GAMES****!**

I awoke to the smell of bacon and apples. I opened my eyes and looked around my room. I got out of bed and grabbed my pajama pants and put them on. I looked over at my nightstand and saw a note; I picked it up and started to read it.

_Good morning! Today is going to be a very __**big **__and __**important**__ day in your young life! Our arrival time will be a little later than planned. Today at approximately 5 PM we will be in the Capitol! You shall be swept away to get ready for the Hunger Games, where your life will be undoubtedly changed. You will be molded for higher challenges, __**if**____you survive. Have a wonderful day, and may the odds be ever in your favor!_

_-With all our love: your escort Effie Trinket, your mentor Haymitch Abernathy, and the crew and servants of this fine train!_

I kept looking at that word… at IF. If can be a strong word. It can get the imagination running into a bad direction.

I crumbled up the note and throw it away. I need to be positive. I need to win, no matter what it costs.

I walk out of my room and head towards the dining room. I walk in and I see Katniss, Haymitch and Effie. Effie is dabbing her mouth with a napkin. Haymitch is eating like a pig and drinking something from a flask. Katniss is poking at her plate of eggs. I sit next to Haymitch and Katniss.

I reach across Katniss and grab an apple. My chest is close to her face and she blushes. I smirk a little and stay there an extra second. She smiles a little at me and I try to return it. I must look like I am in pain because she stifles a giggle. Then she stabs her eggs and eats something. I sit back down and turn to Haymitch.

"Haymitch, we have six hours until we are in the Capitol. Can you tell us anything that may be helpful now?" I asked politely. He rolls his eyes.

"Don't-."

"We know, don't die! You have said that." Katniss says. She has an edge in her voice that sounds like she is trying to be serious when really she just sounds out of place. Here is this little girl who is trying to be serious. Well, she looks little to me. In reality we are the same age.

She seems little. Her body is petite. I could probably wrap my hands around her waist and hold her so she can't get away. Not to mention her arms and legs. They have some definition but they are small. Unlike many of the girls in our district her thighs don't touch. She isn't unhealthy, she is just tiny. It is kinda weird in a way. She is only about five two, while I am six three. I hover over her. I could easily encase her in my arms and shield her from anything in the world. Except of course the Games.

Dixie on the other hand is totally different. She is five ten, so pretty tall. She is muscular and would never let me protect her. She has too much pride to let me take a blow for her. She is very pretty, just not too feminine. Katniss though… her fiery personality seems out of place with her fragile looking body.

I must have been staring because she looks at me and give me a weird look. I turn towards Haymitch and bite my apple.

Haymitch looks at her like she is crazy. Then he smiles and leans back.

"Ah, yes. You, Katniss, you're very interesting. You look like a scared, shy, little girl. That is until you open your mouth. Then you become a crazy girl who thinks that she is all-knowing and right. Now, my advice for you is to keep your mouth shut. You want people to ignore you, to think that you are useless and vulnerable. We want people to think that you are easily killable. That you are expendable." Haymitch says slowly. Katniss nods and looks at me quickly. I lean closer to her.

"How was that advice for you, seemed legit to me." I whispered to her. She just nodded and ate her food.

"Now, for you Peeta Mellark. You look strong. The other competitors won't like that. So, even if you try they won't believe that you are little weak like Katniss over here. So I'm not saying act stupid, just don't show off when you are training. I'm assuming that you are strong, yes?" He asks.

"Yeah, I know how to hunt and use weapons too." I say. Haymitch nods and takes a drink.

"Well, you seem like you are pretty lucky in the defense and food department." He says.

"Anything else?" I ask.

"When you two are training with the other tributes go to the stations that you are weakest at. Katniss I suggest combat, hunting, and plants. Peeta, I suggest camouflage, combat wouldn't hurt, and possibly climbing." I nod and smile at Katniss. Haymitch actually helped us. Odd…

"Am I done? I want to sleep before we get to the Capitol and see all those crazy people." Haymitch says, looking at Effie. She huffs and looks away from him. Haymitch gets up and leaves. I stand up and take the last bite of my apple. Katniss stands up and looks at me.

"Peeta, may I speak with you?" She asks in a quiet voice. I look at her and she has the sweetest look on her face that I can't say no to. Dixie is persuasive with her word; Katniss is persuasive with her prettiness. Dixie hates showing that she is a girl. Katniss uses her being a girl as a weapon that has me under her finger. I can't let this continue.

"Um… sure Katniss. I, um, guess that would be okay." I say. I stand up and leave my apple core on the table. She wipes her mouth with a napkin and stands as well. She grabs my hand and leads me towards the room. We walk down the hall and she opens the door to her room. My face reddens a little and I hesitate. She turns and looks at me. She just rolls her eyes.

"I'm not going to jump you or something you dummy. I just need to tell you something important." She says. I sigh a little in relief and go in. Her room looks just like mine. There is a desk, a chair, a bed, a dresser, and a bathroom. I sit in the chair and she sits on the bed. She takes a deep breath and rubs her hands together. Then she looks into my eyes and scowls.

"Okay Peeta, what I am about to tell you is very crucial information that you need to understand." She says quietly. I get a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach and nod. She exhales and grabs the sheets on her bed and then releases them.

"Alright, so a few weeks ago I was at the bakery. I was making cookies when I overheard my father talking with someone in his office. Their voices were very hushed and their tones were deadly serious. At first I didn't recognize who the other person was, that is until him give a nervous laugh." She says. It was Mayor Undersee.

"I knew right away it was Mayor Undersee. I listened and I heard him say _'keepers were trying to hold together districts eleven, eight, and ten. Nine seems to be on the brink. Clearly the career districts will side with the Capitol. Our district is too poor to fight, but if this turns into an all-out battle we were asked to side with the rebels. I feel that I should not make any quick choices. I can to you to ask for help, whatever happens I would like to know that you will be able to feed our people and keep us all afloat.'_ At first I didn't understand I heard my father agree. I thought about it that night and all the nights since." I soaked in the information. I looked away from her and my throat closed a little.

"And what does it mean?" I asked. She sighed and bit her lip.

"Well then I heard the next part of the conversation, _'The Capitol needs to make a point to the districts. This year's Games will be the hardest we have ever seen. I was told that there are going to be traps everywhere, the game makers will kill off people in slow painful deaths, and random mind tricks to make the tributes go mad.'_ I got scared. I couldn't listen anymore, so I left. Peeta, I am so terrified. I didn't have a chance in the regular Hunger Games, how do I have a chance now?" She took in a shaky breath and her low lip trembled. I looked deep into her emerald eyes. They looked extra shiny, she must have tears forming.

"Katniss… this just means that A) our government is even more messed up that I thought and B) if we want to live we need to try twice as hard." I say she nods, a look of determination etched on her face. Her eyes still betray how petrified she really is.

"Katniss… maybe we can help each other. In some small ways. Clearly we can't help in the arena but during training. Okay? Does that sound good to you?" For hating me at random points on this trip she doesn't seem to hate me right now. She nods quickly and trembles a little. I walk up to her and engulf her in my arms. She clings on tightly, as if I am her last hope of living out a storm. I rub her back and stroke her hair. She breaths in deeply and I take a small breath too. Her hair smells like peaches. I look and notice for the first time that her hair is more of a dirty blonde than a light shade. She pulls away from my grip, but for some odd reason I don't want to let go. My one hand is around her hips while my other is on her head. She leans her head back and looks at me.

"Thank you, Peeta. You are helping. I wouldn't be ready without you. Not that I am ready, but I will be when the time comes. Thank you so much." She smiles and I smile back. She pulls out of my grasp and waves for me to leave. Just like that I am pushed away just as quickly as I was pulled in.

(**************************************)

I shower fast and put on fresh clothes. I take the pin Wendell's mom gave me and put it in my pocket. I wonder what Katniss's object is. I brush my hair a little and walk out of my old room.

I go into the living area and sit down with Haymitch. He isn't as drunk as he could be. I applaud him for that. Effie walks in a looks at Haymitch for a little too long than normal. He stares back and smirks a little. She adjusts her hair and rolls her eyes and him. Then she walks to the dining room like nothing happened. Haymitch gave no explanation and I didn't care enough to ask.

I looked at the clock. 4:50 PM. Finally, I have been waiting all day to get this started. Katniss walks in in a pink dress. There are sparkly things on it and the bottom is kind of poofy. Her hair is curled and there is a pink ribbon in it. All I was given was an okay looking grey suit and grey shoes. My tie is the same pink and her dress.

"Well you look… girly." I said sourly. She sucked in her cheeks.

"Yeah, it's kind of annoying. I prefer to not look like a flower or something." It's true, she looks very delicate. The other tributes will think that she is as squash-able as a bug. I can't picture this girl as a killer. Effie walked in and gasped when she saw us.

"You two look adorable! Now, Peeta will guide you, he hold out with hand and be a gentleman. He will give you his coat if it is cold. He will open doors for you, if the crowd wants you to hold hands then you do. Please the crowd, your wants don't matter." Effie said cheerfully. I rolled my eyes and so did Katniss. Haymitch stood up and put on his shoes. Effie put something in her hair and looked in a mirror. 4:58.

The train stopped. I walked up to a window and looked out. I saw people of all shapes and sizes, from blue to pink to yellow. They all seemed to be odd in their own way. Whiskers here, fangs there. I saw someone with wings too. Katniss walked up next to me and looked out. She smiled and waved at these weird people. They cheered louder. I just glared; they were just odd and kinda creepy.

"It's TIME!" Effie cheered giddily. I let my hand settle on her lower back. The dress was smooth against my skin. Her breathing was rapid and I leaned close to her.

"It's okay, they are just excited." She let out a laugh-breathe.

"It's not the people out there that are getting me nervous." She said slowly and steadily. I nodded, probably just the Games. Effie and Haymitch left first, Haymitch extended his arm and Effie took it.

The issue with this is when each tribute, mentor, and escort arrive they have to get off their trains this way. It really sucks for the good districts because that have a million mentors because of their constant victors. I guess that is the good thing about being in a crappy district.

We wait five seconds and then proceed slowly after Effie and Haymitch. Katniss is strong and stable now. She has a stern look on her face, a look that tells people she means business. I am a little more laid back. When we get outside the sun blazes down on us.

The crowd screams and cheers for us. I give a winning smile and a small wave. Katniss nods and shows a closed mouth, tight smile. Totally fake. We walk slowly down a pathway.

"Try a little harder, sugar." I whispered. She looked at me and tried smiling with her teeth. It was a little weak, but better. She smiled as she spoke.

"Sugar?" She asked in an un-amused tone. I rolled my eyes and continued to grin and the people. They all became a blur and all I saw was the path and Katniss. I looked up and saw us on a huge screen. We looked like we were getting married or something. It seemed strange, almost surreal. That man is not Peeta Mellark, that woman is not Katniss Everdeen; and the both are most certainly not in the Capitol walking down an aisle together being watched my millions of people.

"Yeah, you know sugar for baking. Well, little baker's daughter, you are Sugar. Not very sweet but you may rot me away if you stick around." I said cheerfully. Katniss stepped on my foot and laughed.

"Ops… my _bad_, oh so funny Peeta." She said in a bittersweet tone. We finally reached the end of the path. I opened the door for her to enter and she strides in like she owns the place. I look back at the crowd one more time. They are a collection of exotic things. I wave and blow kisses to them. They yell even louder and I flash my best boyish smile. Then I turn and casually walk into my hotel. The hotel that will either set me up for misery or a chance. The hotel that will train me, that will shelter me, that will be the last place I have a bed to sleep in. Ever.

**I KEEP FINDING MISTAKES, LIKE THE PIN IN CHAPTER ONE. THE DRESS, THE THIS THE THAT. I FORGET, I AM SORRY! :( Now, IF you want a deadline then leave your thoughts about it in the reviews! Thank you!**

***Throws flowers and cookies and puppies to everyone who reviews!***

_**Katniss: Do I get a puppy?**_

_**Me: No sweetie, you are in the Games. You have no time for a puppy. Besides you have Peeta you jerk.**_

_**Katniss: What do you mean? I don't know him; he will try to kill me!**_

_**Me: Oh darling, in time, in time! **_

_**Peeta: Do I have a say…?**_

_**Me: Uh you're a guy…. So NO! *Laughs at the thought of a guy having a say, how silly!***_

**Oh don't mind me and my made up conversations with fictional characters : D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I haven't updated my other story if that makes you feel better! Listen, I need ideas in the reviews. I don't have a PM so reviews are necessary. **_**Also, do you want me to start saying when my next chapter will be up, because that will give me a deadline and you a day to expect it to be up**_**. Thanks! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ****THE HUNGER GAMES****!**

I have been in this room for the past half hour. It's not a long time, actually it's rather short. Back home I would give anything to have a half hour to myself; but now it's agonizing. Effie told me that dinner would be served at six. It's only five thirty-six. I am going crazy!

I stand up off the bed and start pacing in a tiny circle. I need a plan, yes a plan for that arena. Do I make allies, or do I just go alone? Do I hide or do I fight at first? Should I try to cheat and sneak in something with me; like food or water? And even if I did want to cheat how would I do that?

The biggest question that has been bugging me is what do I do with Katniss? I can't let her die, but I can't die either. My family is dependent on me. And I need Dixie and she needs me. I need to know what she wanted to tell me before she was taken away. Yet… Katniss still haunts me.

I hear a knock on my door and jump. I turn my head towards the noise and stare. The person knocks again, this time a little louder.

"Hello? Peeta are you in there?" A muffled voice asks behind the barrier between them and me. Katniss, speak of the devil.

"Uh… come in." I say calmly. She slowly opens the door and pokes her head in. Her cheeks are sucked in and her eyes are wide opened. Her blonde hair frames her face in loose curls. I keep staring and her eyebrows come together in a worried way.

"Peeta?" She asked quietly. She continued to walk in and closes the door behind her. She walks towards me and tilts her head to the side. She bites her lip and stops walking; she is three feet away.

"Yes, Katniss." I ask with no emotion. She sighs and closes her eyes.

"Peeta I was wondering if you wanted to talk about anything. Anything in the world, except the Hunger Games." She whispered, then opened her eyes and looked at me with a combination of sadness, fear, anger, and… wanting. I back up a few steps and take a seat on my bed. She takes a step forward and sits on the edge.

"Well what do you want to talk about then?" I question, looking at her in a sideways glance. She rubs her hands together and looks down.

"What's your family like?" She asks quickly. I was shocked; I mean she was asking about my family?

"I would rather not talk about my family. But what about your family?" I asked in return. She nodded and smiled a little.

"Well my father is a wonderful man. He can bake anything in the world without burning a single thing. He is kind and funny. When I was little he would tell the best stories about worlds with only love and peace. With creatures beyond any imagination could muster. He is so nice to everyone." She looked at the wall with a dreamy look on her face.

"What about your mom?" I asked. Her eyes became cold and hard. A scowl came onto her face and she glared at the floor.

"She is an awful woman. She is mean and cold and cruel. One time when I was little I accidentally dropped dough onto the floor and I stepped onto it. She looked at me and then at the dough. She grabbed my arm and dragged me out into the snow and told me that for every dollar that I lost for dropping the dough I had to spend another minute out there. I sat there for thirty-two minutes until my father came out and took me inside. They had a huge argument and my mother slapped my father. I hated her so much, how dare she ever hurt my father. I still hate her." She said, she sounded so detached. I moved closer to her and held one of her hands.

"I'm sorry, Katniss. I am sorry that you had to go through that." I said sadly. She looked at me and smiled a little.

"It's not your fault. I just thought that I would share I guess. I'm sorry that you now know how terrible she is." Katniss stopped smiling and looked down.

"My family is small. I have my brother, Raff, and my mother. Raff was called for the Games and I volunteered, but you already know that. My father died from illness." I whispered. Katniss is now looking at me but I am looking down at our hands. She gives me a gentle squeeze, possibly for encouragement.

"I um… well I hunt illegally. But again, you already know that considering your father buys the animals I kill. I hunt with Dixie. She is probably that only person who knows me. Before I was shipped here she was going to tell me something important. She wasn't allowed to finish because they took her." Katniss sighed and nodded.

"You will find out what she was going to say. I promise, Peeta."

"Please, Katniss. Don't promise me things that you can't keep, okay?" I say bitterly. She takes away her hand and stands up.

"Peeta if we want to survive then we have to be positive. You're the one who taught me that." She retorted. I looked up at her and her body was ridged with anger and sadness. I stand up and look down into her eyes.

"You're right, okay? I am just mad that I'm here, that we're here." I spat. She just nodded and rubbed my arm. I looked at the clock and so did she.

"It's six, we should get going." She said faintly. I just nodded and followed her out the door.

{OoOoOoO}

"Training begins tomorrow at 7:20 AM. Be there or you won't get any help from the instructors." Haymitch said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. I stabbed my chicken and took a bite. I looked across the table at Katniss. She poked her corn and put down her fork. She looked up and I looked away.

"The instructors will help you, and if they think that you have a chance then they might give you some worthwhile advice. On the other hand, if they think that you will be slaughtered in the first five minutes then they usually give you some really good advice. Just keep that in mind." Haymitch said after taking a drink from his glass. He stopped eating and stared at Katniss and I. He tapped his fingers on the table.

"What is the issue with you two? I mean you both seem to be peculiar. Not gloomy because of the games, but you are avoiding eye contact." Haymitch said. I looked up and stared at Katniss. She looked up and looked at me. I turned and looked at Haymitch.

"Eye contact done. Happy?" I say to him. He just shakes his head and looks at Effie. She looks back at him and raises her eyebrows.

"I swear I will never have children." He says. I roll my eyes.

"As if a woman will actually want to have children with you." Katniss smirks. I stop a laugh from escaping. Haymitch narrows his eyes at her and crosses his arms.

"You know little girl I could say something awfully mean to you right now. However, because I have bad news for the both of you I will hold my tongue." I glare at Haymitch and lean forward. He grins evilly and yawns. Katniss leans forwards too and rubs her hands together.

"Well, tomorrow at five you both will be in the tribute parade. You both knew that was coming, but there will be a catch. A catch that I will not be telling you until tomorrow when your stylists, Effie, and the other tributes will be there. Just in case I need witnesses to keep the two of you from jumping me." He grins and wipes his hands on his pants. He stands up and walks out of the room. Effie watches him leave and stands up too.

"Well, if you will excuse me I am going to go discuss tomorrow's plans with Haymitch." She wiped her mouth with her napkin and left. I sighed and leaned my head back.

"This will never end, will it?" I ask the ceiling.

"What?" Katniss asks. I blink slowly and put my hands behind my head.

"The Games. Even if I do win I will always have to come back as a mentor. I will always watch kids kill each other. Forever plagued with this curse of being a tribute." I yelled. My voice echoed throughout the penthouse. Katniss stood up; she walked over to my side and put her head in my line of vision of the ceiling.

"Yes?" I asked. Her eyebrows are drawn together, her head is tilted, and her lips are puckered like she just ate a lemon.

"I want to show you something, I found it earlier." I raised an eyebrow and untilted my head. I stared at the wall; I felt Katniss' presence behind me.

"Please?" She said sweetly. I rolled my eyes and stood up and turned around to her. I looked at her and just shook my head.

"Okay sugar, I will go." I smirked and she hit my arm. I think she was trying but she didn't even hurt me. I laughed a little and she started walking, so I followed.

"Will you please stop calling me sugar?" She asked in an annoyed tone over her shoulder.

"Uh, no." I laughed and she sighed angrily. I followed her down a hallway, towards a small door. It was dark wood and looked old.

"Is that what you want to show me? A door?" I joked. She stopped and pulled a pin from her hair. She took the pin and started to pick the lock. In a few seconds the door click and she turned the handle.

"Obviously it's behind the door dummy." She said. I could tell she was rolling her eyes at me. I followed her up the stairway. It was dark so I used the wall to guide me up. I saw Katniss' body in the darkness, moving ahead of me. We reached the end of the stairway and she opened another door. Moonlight flooded the stairwell and I followed her into it.

I looked around. There was a garden on the left and a bench. On the right there was a hammock and a table with two chairs. I looked past the garden and saw the Capitol's tall buildings and lights.

"Why are we on the roof?" I questioned. I knew why, it's calm up here. Not to mention there is no one else here, we must have the only way to get up here.

"We are here because it's beautiful and peaceful. And I just want to relax. When we were on the train I didn't sleep at all. I figured maybe some flowers would help." She said. She walked over to the hammock and lay down. I walked over and sat in one of the chairs. Her head popped up.

"Peeta, will you sing me a song?" She asked randomly. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"I want to fall asleep for a quick nap and then you can wake me up. Please." She asked, pouting her lips. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Fine, sit back. I will sing a song my father would sing when we went hunting together." I said. She smiled and laid her head down. She closed her eyes and I cleared my voice.

_Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man they say murdered three  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

_Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out for his love to flee  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be_  
_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

_Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free  
Strange things did happen here_  
_No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.  
Strange things did happen here,  
No stranger would it be,  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

I took a deep breath and looked at Katniss. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was even. She was fast asleep. I took off my coat and put it over her. She snuggled into the coat and then snored quietly. I sat back down and watched her stomach rise and fall. Her hair is falling through the holes of the hammock. I sat back and looked at the sky. There were too many lights from the city, so I couldn't see the stars. However, even if I couldn't see then I knew that they were there.

{OoOoOoO}

I woke up around three in the morning. I had fallen asleep while looking at the sky. It's still dark outside and the moon is high in the sky. I look over at Katniss and she is sound asleep. Either my song is very sleep-inducing or she was exhausted.

I stand up and walk over to her. I'm freezing in my t-shirt because Katniss has my coat. I reach over and take my coat and put it on. Her heads moves a little and she curls up into an even tighter ball. I lean down and pick her up in my arms, honeymoon style. She mumbles something about a baker's dozen and then is quiet. I walk towards the door and open it, going down the stairs. I close the door behind me, putting myself in complete darkness. I walk down the stairs and open the door at the bottom. The hallway is empty and quiet. It's lit my candles, making it look very eerie.

I walk down the hall towards our bedrooms. I get to Katniss' and open the door. Her bed covers are thrown on the ground. I look towards the bed and see two figures in the dark… Two very familiar figures that look an awful lot like… _What the hell?_ I think, closing the door quickly behind me. They were clearly sleeping; otherwise he would have thrown something at me or she would have said something.

I walk across the hallway to my room. _Why would they go to Katniss' room?_ I think to myself as I open my door. My room is just how I left it, the bed made and ready. My clothes all in the closet because they aren't really mine. The bathroom unused because I showered on the train, but I will be showering in the morning. Katniss moved a little in my arms. I walked towards the bed and put her down on the comforter. No way was I changing her into pajamas or something. I moved her to the top of the bed and laid her head on a pillow. Then I put her under the sheets and kissed the top of her head.

"Sleep tight, Katniss. Tomorrow I have a hell of a story to tell you." I whispered in her ear. She stayed still and I went to the bathroom to shower.

I grabbed a towel from the closet and stripped down. I stepped into the shower and pressed a button, turning on the shower. Hot water sprayed from the shower head. I pressed another button and got shampoo, nothing fancy like apple scented or cupcake scented. I mean come on, I'm a guy. I just got shower fresh basically. I pressed a button and got conditioner. Then another for soap. So many choices for just one shower, it was overwhelming me. I quickly finished and got out.

I dried off and realized something. I forgot clean clothes. I did a facepalm and sighed. I wrapped my towel around my hips and slowly opened the door. Katniss is still asleep, all wrapped up in the blankets.

I swear she is the tiniest sixteen-year-old girl I know. You know I think maybe she is unhealthy, I mean with her mom being such a jerk maybe she didn't feed Katniss or something? Who knows?

I slowly tip-toe into the room, towards the closet. I just need to grab my training outfit and a pair of boxers. That's all, just quick and easy. I am two steps away when I step onto a squeaky board. I look at Katniss with wide eyes. She moves and starts to sit up and yawn. I hit the deck, hoping she won't notice that this isn't her room and that I'm not half naked.

I hear her move off the bed. She stands four feet away from me; the only thing she might see of me is my feet. The rest of my body is in the shadows. She walks towards the bathroom and closes the door. She is only going to the bathroom. I get up and go to the closet and close the doors behind me.

I have a walk-in closet with lights and everything. I turn on a light a dim it so it's hardly lit. I walk towards my clothes and change quickly. I hear the toilet flush and I spring for the light switch. I turn off the lights just as the faucet turns off. She opens the bathroom door and get back into the bed. I sigh in relief and sit down.

I narrow my eyes in the dark when I hear her… giggling? I continue to listen.

"Oh Peeta, your hiding skills aren't the best; now are they? I saw your feet." She said. I smile and shake my head. I open the closet door and see Katniss. The light is turned on and she has her arms crossed. She is still giggling.

"How long did you know I was here?" I asked.

"Well I knew I was in your room, I was awake when you brought me here. Duh. And I heard the shower running. And the pin on the nightstand isn't mine. And I heard the floor board. And I saw your foot. And I saw the light from the closet because I turned off the light in the bathroom and saw the light under the door. Nice try, dummy." She smirked. I laughed and threw my towel at her. She yelled and tossed it onto the floor.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! That was on your… EW!" She yelled. I laughed and sat at the bottom of the bed. She smiled at me.

"Have you slept at all? You have bags under your eyes." She said in a concerned voice. I rolled my eyes; she was almost as bad as my mother.

"Yes, mom, I have slept. Besides I'm fine. We have a week before the Games. Plenty of time to catch up on sleep." I replied. She smiled and punched my shoulder playfully.

"How about you sleep and I go shower and change in my room and we will meet for breakfast?" She says. _Should I tell her about her roommates? Or should I watch her freak out? _I thought quickly. Choice two.

"Yeah. Meet me for breakfast." I said sweetly. She grinned and then stood up.

"By the way, I remember that you kissed my head." She said before she slipped through me door. I guess she was awake. Just not awake when I was in her room. I stand up and open my door, so I can see her door.

She opens her door and turns on the light. She stares into her room and her mouth goes into an O. Her eyes bug out and she doesn't say anything.

"_What the hell?"_ A voice from her room said. Katniss dodged a pillow that was thrown at her.

"_Get out!" _The same voice yelled at her. Katniss quickly turned off the light and closed the door. She whipped her head towards me and stares at me with her same O mouth and bugged eyes.

"Oh… my… goodness…" She said carefully. I look at her and she just shakes her head. I start to laugh like crazy. She looks at me with disbelief and a smile on her face.

"You KNEW? You KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" She yelled at me. I just shrugged and she tackled me. I was pinned on the bed by her small frame.

"You KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T SAY A WORD?" She laughed and yelled at the same time. I couldn't stop laughing and then she just laughed too. She laughed so much that she just collapsed onto me, making me laugh even harder. We stayed like this for a few minutes, just laughing and smiling at how awkward it was to see them in Katniss' room. I wiped away my tears and tried to muster words.

"I thought that you wouldn't believe me if I told you!" I defended myself. She just punched my arm and we laughed all over again. I looked into her eyes and she suddenly stopped laughing. I started to realize that we were in my room, all alone, and she is on top of me on my bed. She licks her lips; she must be trying to drive me crazy. I feel weird, really weird because for some odd reason I _want_ Katniss near me. I want her touching me; I want to be breathing the same air.

She shifts on top of me and then gets off. I sit up on my elbows and look at her. I can't want her; we will have to kill each other soon. No, I can't like her. Impossible.

She puts on hand on her hip and the other in scratching her head. I look down and the stand up.

"Why don't you just go shower and change in here and you can just borrow some of my clothes until they get out of your room. Sound good?" I asked. She nods and I walk over to the closet. I grab a pajama set that is navy blue. I walk to her and hand her the clothes. She just nods and goes into the bathroom.

I go to the bed and get under the covers. It is only four. I have a few hours to sleep. I close my eyes and think of Katniss.

{OoOoOoOo}

I woke up around 6:35 AM. I sit up and see Katniss sleeping on the other side of the bed. She is sleeping above the covers, while I am under them. She is wearing the pajamas I gave her and her hair is in a wet braid. There is a stray piece on her cheek. I tuck it under her ear and then get out of bed.

I cover her in a blanket and then leave my room. I walk across the hall and open Katniss' room door. Her room is empty. The bed is made and everything is as it was. I walk to the closet and open it up. I take out her outfit and then I question if I should grab her underwear and bra.

I have only seen this stuff when folding laundry, or when I was at Dixie's house in her room when we hung out. Even then Dixie kept all things that might prove that she is a girl hidden. She hates being girly, she thinks that people will believe that she is weak. I personally think that she is tougher than me.

I grab the stuff and leave her room quickly. I close her door and go into my room. She is sitting in front of the mirror above the dresser, brushing her hair.

"Sorry, I borrowed your brush. I didn't think that you would get mine." She said to my reflection. She braided her hair into a bun-braid thing and then turned around. She stood and took the clothes from my hands. She went to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

I walked over to the bed and smoothed out the sheets; then I want to the closet and shut the doors. I went to my nightstand and picked up the pin. It shined in the early morning light that was coming in my window.

The bathroom door opened and Katniss came out. She threw my pajamas at me and I caught them. She was holding her old underwear in her hands.

"I am going to put this in my room and then meet you in the hallway." She smiled at my staring at her bra. She swung it around and then let my room. I cleared my throat and then left my room. Katniss was waiting, she was quick. I closed my door and we walked towards the dining room.

"Ready to see them?" I asked with a laugh. She pushed me.

"I'm not sure if I will ever get Haymitch's butt out of my memory…" She said in a deadly serious voice. She looked at me and we burst out laughing.

"Or the fact that Effie's wig was sitting in the nightstand waiting for her to put it on." I said, remembering the shadow of the wig.

"Wanna know her real hair color?" Katniss asked as we turned a corner. I nodded.

"Her real hair color is-."

"Well well well, look who it is. The peeper!" Haymitch said looking at Katniss. I saw her gag a little. I stifled a laugh. Effie sat next to Haymitch.

"In all fairness you were in my room." Katniss said back.

"Well I was delivering your training outfit and then Haymitch here took my hand and made me drop the outfit onto the bed and then…" Effie trailed off.

"Wait… you mean to tell me you guys did _it_ not only in my bed but on my _clothes?" _Katniss yelled at them. I started laughing loudly. Katniss was angry, but she started laughing too. Effie frowned and Haymitch glared.

"Children there is nothing funny about two people sharing a moment!" Effie declared, only making us laugh even more.

"What did you do, Haymitch? Get her drunk to the point of not realizing it was you?" I asked through my laughter. He was steaming.

"So I hope you remember this moment, because when you both are dying I will." He said. Katniss and I stopped laughing.

"That's better, keep it that way." He said. He looked at his watch. I looked at the clock. 7:00.

"Eat and then leave." He said. I grabbed an apple and Katniss grabbed some toast.

"See ya, you crazy kids!" I said. Katniss put a sad and proud look on her face and looked at them.

"They grow up so fast, Peeta!" She said. I put my arm around her shoulder and nodded.

"Yes they do, Katniss, yes they do!" We turned to the door and left for the elevator. As soon as we stepped onto the elevator we were laughing hysterically.

"I… don't…think…that…I…have…ever…laughed…this…much!" Katniss said through her laughing fits. I just nodded and let the elevator take us to the basement. I took a deep breath and calmed down. I took a bite of my apple and looked down at Katniss. My arm is still around her and she hasn't said anything about it. I guess I should move it. I took back my arm. We eat in silence as the elevator moves.

The doors open and we are in a waiting room. We still have twenty minutes so we are the first ones here. I walk to a table and take a seat. Katniss sits across from me. I reach into my pocket and pull out a deck of cards. She raises her eye brows.

"Want to play a game?" I asked happily.

"What game?" She replies.

"It's called Wacky Wallace. Wendell and I made it up as kids. What you do is each person gets 26 cards. You then take the cards and one person puts down a card, then the other. If there are two cards in a row, like a 2 then a 2 you hit the deck. If it's a sandwich, say a two then a queen then a two then you hit the deck. Or if it's three in a row, like 1, 2, 3 then hit the deck. Get it?" I asked. She nodded and finished her toast.

"When you have all the cards you yell as loud as you can 'I am Wacky Wallace!'. Got it?" I asked. She shook her head and smiled.

"Yeah, I got it. So if I win I look dumb, but if I don't win then I get to watch you look dumb. Sounds like fun either way." She says, and then grinned widely. I grinned back and then dealt the cards.

We played for the next twenty minutes. She won three times and I won five. I think that yelling 'I am Wacky Wallace is her favorite part. We stopped playing when the instructors came in. I looked up and noticed that all the other tributes are here. I thought that Katniss and I were alone.

"Okay, today we will be your first day of training! Get ready; it will be a fun-filled day for all!" An instructor said. He is short and has brown hair. He waves us to follow. Katniss and I pick up the cards and put them away.

"Ready?" I asked her when I stood up. I gave her my hand and she took it.

"I guess I don't have a choice, now do I?" She said with a sarcastic smile. I gave a half smile and walked hand-in-hand with Katniss towards the training room.

**So? What do you think about Effie and Haymitch? About Peeta and Katniss? Like it? Hate it? Love it (please) :) I love you guys! Please review, I know that I don't deserve reviews but I LOVE THEM!**

***gives candy and flowers to people who review***

**Katniss: Haymitch's butt… why did you do that to me?**

**Me: I'm sorry Katniss! But we need some comic relief in this sad story.**

**Peeta: It's not that sad though.**

**Me: Oh geeze… I guess you don't know what happens next chapter when-**

**Katniss: DON'T TELL HIM YET!**

**Peeta: Tell me what?**

**Me: That you will just have to wait and find out! :D**

**Don't mind my conversations with fictional characters….. o.O lol :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope that y'all liked the last chapter! :) **_**Also, do you want me to start saying when my next chapter will be up, because that will give me a deadline and you a day to expect it to be up**_**. Thanks! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ****THE HUNGER GAMES****!**

I looked around the room at each station. I saw a station with weapons, one with different plants, and another with tubs of water. The one that caught my eye was the climbing station. I need to learn how to climb.

I looked at the instructor and he was pointing at the wall. I looked over and saw that the gamemaker and all his minions were in a seated area, ready to observe their guinea pigs.

I heard snickers behind me and I look over my shoulder. The careers are staring at Katniss and me, pointing at our hands. I look down and realize that I am still holding her hand. I feel my face get hot and I take my hand. I look at her to see her reaction, but she is completely enthralled in what the instructor is saying.

Remember how I would tell you about the careers? Well now I am telling you. The careers are like those kids in class who are complete know-it-alls. They are snooty, arrogant, and complete jerks. The careers are the tributes from districts 1, 2, and 4. They basically train as soon as they are born; making them cheaters technically. They are experts in hunting, combat, and strategy. They are also famous for all teaming up and killing everyone else in the Games.

However, they have their flaws. Once they kill off the other tributes they go after each other like wolves. A huge bloodbath, usually resulting in only two people left. Then they nurse themselves for a day and eventually have the last gory battle. I could never do that, especially if it were someone that I had started to grow a relationship with; someone that I talked to and laughed with.

I focused back on the instructor. She was waving her arms in a circle and then gave a quick nod.

"Since District 1 always goes first we will switch things up. Katniss Everdeen, where would you like to start?" Katniss looked around the room and a look of determination was in her face. She puckered her lips and then looked back at the instructor.

"I choose archery." She said confidently. The instructor nodded and pointed towards the bows and arrows. I never learned how to use those, but my father knew how. I tried and I just couldn't get the hang of it. Katniss glided towards her station and watched the rest of us.

"Peeta Mellark?" I smiled and nodded towards the climbing station. The instructor nodded and then went on to District 11. I walked over to my station and waited for the rest of the tributes to get their stations. A tall man was waiting, so he could teach me climbing techniques. After ten minutes he walked up and shook my hand. I smiled and shook his hand as well.

"Peeta, District 12?" He asked. I nodded.

"I always root for the underdogs, it just seems right to me. Just don't tell anyone that I pick favorites, all right kid?" I smiled and nodded again. He began telling me all I needed to know. From my footing to where my hands need to be. He taught me that if I don't hold on really tight then I won't cut off circulation and I can climb longer. After about five minutes of this he told me to climb.

I got to about twenty feet and looked down. It has never been that I can't climb; it's that I'm afraid to. I feel my head get a little dizzy but I just keep going. Thirty, forty, fifty feet later I can't even breathe. I look down and see that there is a little crowd watching me. How wonderful.

I look up and see a bell on the ceiling. It's about ten feet away so I keep climbing. I finally get to the ceiling and ring the bell. I hear clapping from the ground and then a voice. Katniss' voice, cheering me on. I smile and start to climb down.

It takes me a few minutes to get to the ground, but when I finally do I notice that people are watching, including the gamemakers. They are writing down something on a clipboard and nodding and pointing at me. I shrug and go over to Katniss.

"Why is everyone staring?" I ask her quietly, putting my hands in my pockets. She rolls her eyes and holds up her bow, aiming for the target.

"I was listening to the other people down here; they were talking about how for the last few years no tribute has really been a climber." I shrug.

"So?"

"So that means you have an obvious advantage, which can help and break you." She said, firing her arrow. The arrow hit the ring close to the bull's eye. My eyebrows raised in surprise. She smiled and winked.

"Let's just say I wasn't _just _a baker's daughter. Let's just say that we occasionally enjoyed more than just stale bread for supper." She said in a hardly audible whisper. I nodded and laughed a little. Who knew that little Katniss Everdeen was an illegal hunter? How did I not, I mean I hunted all the time! I shook my head and went to the combat station. I look at tribute from District 2.

He is tall, probably over 6 feet. He has short blonde hair and cold lifeless eyes. He is holding a sword and practicing against an instructor. The tribute knocks the sword out of the woman's hand and holds the blade to her neck. She puts her hands up and the tribute moves the sword away. He turns towards me and stares at me. I stare back and we stay like that for a good minute. Finally he walks away towards his District partner.

I walk up to the instructor and shake her hand. She nods and hands me a sword.

"Hello, I am Katri. I am your instructor for this station. Any questions?" I held the sword at arm's length and examined it with a puzzled look on my face. Then I used a dumb voice and asked my question.

"Um… yeah so is it supposed to like kill people?" She rolls her eyes and glares at me. I put on a serious face and stand, ready to deflect her. I am pretty good at most weapons.

She dives first and I block her, then I dive at her legs. She jumps into the air and swipes the blade close to my hands. I take a step back and then tuck and roll onto the ground to her right, and then I spring back onto my feet and swipe at the tip of her ponytail. I see that few hairs that my blade cut. I lunge forward and but the tip of my sword near the hilt of hers. She holds the sword for another second, and then drops it. She lets it clatter to the floor and she just nods at me. I hand over the sword and go to a new station. Katri is a little grumpy in my opinion.

I see Katniss still on archery. She is shooting arrows like no tomorrow, now each arrow gets to the bull's eye perfectly. She sets down the bow and goes over to combat. I head over to the station with then tubs of water.

There is a woman, probably around her sixties, at the table. She smiles at me a bows her head quickly.

"Hello, Peeta Mellark. I am Merope. Do you know what this station is?" She asked in a kind voice. I put my hands in my pockets and shrugged.

"Well, look at the water. Tell me the difference between the different tubs." I lean over to get a look. The first tub has water and the second one has water, and the third one has… water? There is no difference.

"They are all the same." I say plainly. Merope smiles and shakes her head.

"So, if you are in the arena and you see this water you would just drink it. I mean is looks clean and safe, right?"

"Yeah, there isn't any sediment in it. It's clear, not green or anything. So yes." I say, knowing that I answered wrong. Merope holds up and wile of clear liquid.

"I am going to put a drop of this in each tub. If the water is contaminated then it will turn blue. If not then it will stay clear." She puts a drop in each tub and within seconds the water in tub one, two, and three all turn dark blue. I open my mouth but she holds up her hand. She takes out another clear vile.

"I am going to put this in the tubs. If the color turns green then it is acidic. The dark the green then the more acidic it is." I nod and she puts the new liquid in the tubs. Tub number one turns a dark forest green. Tub number two turns a pale green. Tub number three stays the same blue.

"So how do I clean my water then?" I asked. Merope goes to the table next to the tubs of water and starts a fire. I take a step back and the realize the table can't catch on fire, it is fire proof. Merope takes a tub and pours the water into a metal make-shift pan. We wait about ten minutes and I see the water start to become clear as it boils away. After a few more minutes the water in completely clean and drinkable. Merope hands me a cup and fills it with water.

"Now it is clean and safe." Merope said.

"But what if I don't have a pan?"

"Then be creative. Or with your luck you will find a backpack with a water purifier." She smiled and I just nodded in return. I thanked her and moved onto my final station for the day. This is the one about plants, what is edible and not edible. I turn around and see Katniss at the camouflage station. She is painting her arm for some reason. I decide that I can learn about plants tomorrow and I go over to Katniss; then suddenly the tribute boy from District 2 is yelling his head off at me.

"Where is my sword 12? Give it back you little punk!" He yelled in my face. I am just bewildered, what in the world is he talking about?

"What?" I ask. I hear low growl deep in his throat. The he lunges onto me, knocking me to the ground and then pinning me. He clutches my shirt near my throat and yells again.

"I KNOW YOU TOOK MY SWORD, I SAW YOU EYEING IT EARLIER! GIVE IT BACK YOU WORTHLESS SLUG!" He is just crying like a little baby about his sword. I sigh and roll my eyes, only enraging him more.

"Listen man, I don't even know your name so _why_ would I even want to take your dumb sword?" I ask, measuring my words so that he understands. His nostrils flare and his face gets closer.

"Cato. My name is Cato and all I know is that you, some District 12 scum, was looking at my sword like it was something worthwhile. Which it is. So will you give it back before I kill you here?"

"Now now, that would be cheating Cato." I say in my nicest voice. He just narrows his eyes and just as his hands wrap around my neck a Peacekeeper comes and rips him off of me. I stand up and wipe the dirt off my shoulder. I watch as they take Cato away. He is snarling and swearing and threatening my life. I just brush it off like no big deal.

I heard a giggle from about me and look up. About me is the little girl from 11. She is hanging from the ceiling and holding Cato's sword. I start to laugh and she climbs down to the ground. The boy from 11 high fives her and she smiles back. She is only 12. She walks over to me and looks down.

"Sorry I almost had you killed. I just wanted to push Cato's buttons." She said in a quiet sweet voice. Her voice is velvety and beautiful. I lifted her head up so that she would look at me.

"Hey listen I'm fine and so are you, so who cares if Cato has a little hissy fit over his sword. Oh boo hoo for him, right?" I say with a smile. She nods and smiles back. I high five her too and she runs off towards her District partner.

I look at Katniss, who has been staring at me with an opened mouth. I look at the gamemakers who are again looking at me and writing notes. I am just in the limelight today. I walk towards Katniss and look at her arm. She has painted it to look like a tree. She holds it up to the tree for comparison and I am baffled. He arm disappears!

"What do you think?" She asks.

"That looks amazing, really it does." I say genuinely. She smiles and takes her hand away. She starts to wipe off the make-up and I stand their silently. I shift my weight and she looks up.

"What?" She asks.

"Nothing, I am just bored. I'm done with my stations for today and I am just waiting for you so that we can go back." I say in a matter of fact voice. She nods and continues to clean off her arm. When her arm is clean she looks up and smiles. Just as she opens her mouth a bell goes off, indicating that we are allowed to go. The tributes all start to leave.

"Look at that, perfect timing." She says happily. I smile and Katniss and I walk to the door. We go to the elevators and head to our floor. The tributes from 11 come onto our elevator too. I look at the little girl and she smiles back.

"What's your name?" I ask her.

"I'm Rue, and this is Thresh." She says, pointing to the boy next to her. He looks at me and nods, then crosses his arms. I nod back and smile.

"Well I'm Peeta, and this is Katniss." I say to Rue. Rue looks at Katniss and waves. Katniss smiles back. Rue waves for me to come closer, so I lean my head down to her head.

"Are you and Katniss dating?" She whispers. My eyes widen and I laugh a little.

"What gave you that idea?" I whisper back. I look at Katniss and she is watching the floor number go by. She has no clue that Rue thinks we like each other.

"Well when you came into training today you were holding hands and smiling and laughing. It was pretty obvious that something was happening." She whispers back, giggling. I stand up straight and smile at Rue.

"No Rue, we are not." I laugh back. She smiles widely. The elevator stops onto floor 11 and Thresh and Rue get off. The doors close and we continue upwards.

"What are you and Rue not doing?" Katniss asked. I smiled and gave her a side-ways glance.

"Nothing. We were just talking about a rumor going around." I said nonchalantly.

"What rumor?" She asked curiously. I felt myself stifle a laugh.

"Um it was just about how… how during the tribute parade that District 4 is going to be dressed as mermaids. Rue thought it would be funny if we gave them fish food and I said that we shouldn't mess with them." I said, admiring my lie. Katniss bought it immediately and just nodded.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Katniss stepped off first and I followed. Haymitch is sitting on the couch, drinking from a bottle. Effie is sitting in on the chair across from Haymitch. They are laughing about something and she is holding his hand. When they see us they separate immediately.

"How was training?" Haymitch asks in a surprisingly happy voice. Katniss and I walk over to Haymitch and Effie.

"Well I found out that Katniss has amazing aim and can handle a bow and arrow." I said. Katniss blushed a little and just nodded.

"I found out that Peeta can climb to 70 or 80 feet high! It was amazing to watch!" Katniss said, smiling at me. I looked at her and was a little confused. Is she trying to make me sound better than her or something? Is she trying to confuse me or something? Her tone of voice seemed weird, like she was mocking me. I was just giving her a compliment; I didn't expect anything in return.

"Well I'm glad that you two have these special skills that you forgot to mention." Effie said in a light voice. Haymitch leaned forward and his face darkened a little.

"What exactly did you do today in training?" Haymitch asked seriously. Katniss told about the bow and arrows and the camouflage. I told about the climbing, the combat, the water, and the almost fight with Cato.

"Didn't I tell you both to keep a low profile? Now everyone will be after the two miracle tributes from District 12 that act like careers." Haymitch said bitterly. Effie stood and left the room. Katniss sat across from Haymitch and I stood behind Katniss' chair.

"We are nothing like the careers." Katniss said angrily.

"Well you are proving yourselves otherwise to the other tributes, to me, and to the gamemakers." Haymitch said after taking a drink. He wiped his mouth and scowled at Katniss.

"Listen Haymitch, all they know is that Katniss has good aim. They will be coming after me for the climbing and for taking Cato's sword, which I didn't do but whatever." I said, looking at him. His gaze rises to me and he shakes his head.

"I hope you realize what you are getting into, Peeta. The Games will be brutal and you are public enemy number one. Katniss is right after you."

"Well I'm sure things will play out as they should." I say back. Haymitch leans back a little and scratches his head.

"Anything else happen that I should know about?" He asks. I think about how the careers were making fun of Katniss and me when we were holding hands. I think about how Rue asked if Katniss and I were dating.

"Can I talk to you in private real quick?" I say to Haymitch. His eyebrow raises and Katniss turns around, looking at me with curiosity. I smile at her as if to reassure her that it is nothing.

"Don't worry, I will leave." Katniss says and quickly gets up. I watch her leave the room, and then I wait another ten seconds before taking her seat and looking at Haymitch.

"Okay, so the other tributes think that Katniss and I are dating or that we like each other in an intimate way or something." I say quietly. Haymitch starts to laugh and I just scowl. He looks at me and tries to stop laughing.

"And um… um why would they think that?"

"Well when Katniss and I were waiting to train we were totally distracted by each other that we didn't even notice when the other tributes got there. And when the instructors were talking we were holding hands." I say, trying to ignore my face getting hot. Haymitch nods and takes a drink.

"Maybe I can use this to my advantage." He says in a far-off voice. His eyes suddenly light up and he smiles deviously. I just look at him like he is crazy. He looks at me and ignores my stare. He stands up and leaves. I watch him go, I'm very confused.

{OoOoOoOoO}

The week goes by very quickly. Katniss and I try to keep a low profile but we also want to get better. Katniss tries the combat station every day and she isn't horrible but she also isn't amazing. I try the camouflage and I am okay, but Katniss is incredible at it.

I come to the conclusion that I need to stay away from Katniss. We will be going into the arena soon and she and I will need to face each other. I may have to kill her. I mean I don't want to but I also need to see Raff, Dixie, and my mom. Katniss has been a wonderful friend but I need to see my family and they need me.

On the last day of training Katniss is acting very weird. Her aim is off at the archery station and her hands are shaky. I am not sure if I should ask her what's wrong or leave her alone. I am still debating when someone else goes up to her.

"Hey, Katniss right?" Cato asks, walking next to her right side; in clear view of me. His eyes flick up towards me and then go back to Katniss. She just nods and tries to steady her hands.

"Let me help." Cato says, holding her hands to the bow. Katniss takes a deep breath and I see her bite her lip. She doesn't feel comfortable around him. Katniss looks at her target and releases the bow. It flies through the air and gets her first bull's eye of the day. Cato smiles at her and she smiles back with confusion all over her face. Cato leans down and whispers in her ear. Her eyes widen and she looks at Cato. She whispers something back and then Cato nods. Katniss is quiet for a few seconds.

"Think about it, Katniss." He said sweetly. He is so fake. Cato walks towards me and then hits my shoulder with his. I feel anger wash over me. I look at Katniss and she is looking at her bow. Her eyes are far away and she looks sad. She looks up at me and then walks away, towards the door. I start to follow her until Rue sees me and shakes her head. I raise an eyebrow and go over to Rue.

"Give her space, Peeta. She is just nervous about the training evaluation later today. Then tomorrow will be the tributes parade and the interviews. We are all nervous." Rue said carefully. I shake my head and put my hands on my hips.

"But what did Cato tell her?" I asked. Rue shrugged and then giggled. I followed her gaze and saw a boy, about her age, staring at her. He is from District 4. Possibly a career.

"Who's that?" I ask Rue. She looks at me and continues to smile.

"Who's who?" She asks innocently.

"That boy that is making you laugh, the one that is staring at you and clearly is interested in you." I say quietly. Rue's grin gets even wider, if that's possible.

"He is Jay. He is thirteen and is from District 4. I have been talking to him all week and he says that his District partner is very quiet and mean. I told him that Thresh is quiet too. He asked me if I want to help him in the Games, like be partners and I said yes because I think he likes me and I kinda like him. He is very nice." She said back. I couldn't help but feel suspicious. A career District tribute isn't likely to separate from the pack. Especially for someone in a non-career District.

I was about to tell Rue what I thought when I realized how happy she is. She may never be this happy again. Maybe it's just me and my suspicious nature that will put a damper on her joy. I keep my mouth just and smile at her.

"I am glad that you are prepared, Rue. I wish you luck." I said quickly. I look at the door, Katniss is still gone. I sigh and then hear the bell, telling us to go. I wave Rue goodbye and head to the elevators. We have an hour before the evaluation. Katniss is probably sitting there, waiting.

I walk into our living room and see Haymitch and Katniss whispering. The only word I caught was _interview_. As soon as they saw me they stopped talking and put on fake laughter.

"What's so funny?" I ask angrily. All I can see is Cato and Katniss whispering in the training room. I don't like when people whisper anymore.

"Well Katniss was just telling me about how back home she and one of her friends pulled a prank on a Peacekeeper. It was very funny." Haymitch said, trying to cover up their secretiveness. We all know that I suspect something. I walk to the couch and sit down, but I keep my distance from Katniss. She rubs her hands together and looks down.

"Why did you leave so quickly, Katniss?" I ask.

"I had to go to the bathroom." She said automatically, much rehearsed response.

"What did Cato say to you?" I ask. Haymitch doesn't seem curious in the least bit. She must have told him.

"He just said that he will come after whoever he sees first, nothing personal. I told him likewise."

"Why did he tell you to think about it?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Haymitch replies for her. She just keeps looking down, as if guilty. I cross my arms and lean back.

"Well we are a team, correct? If so then why do we have so many secrets? Especially between you two!" I say. I stand up and leave the living room. I see Effie in the hallway and I ask her to get me fifteen minutes before the evaluation. She agrees and I go to my room. I lie down on the bed and take a nap.

{OoOoOoOoO}

"Peeta! Up, up, up! Time for your evaluation!" Effie chirps. I rub my eyes and get up. I have exactly fifteen minutes to get downstairs. I thank Effie and go right to the elevator. I don't know where Katniss is and frankly I am mad at her in general.

I step off the elevator when I am on the right floor and go to wait with the other tributes. It is quiet, ever though there are 24 of us.

I see Katniss across the room and we look at each other. She breaks the stare and looks down. She is sitting at a table with… with Cato and his little career friends. She is sitting with CATO and his CAREER friends! I shake my head and want to scream. I go to the table with Rue and Jay. They are talking and playing a game where you slap the person's hand that is in top of the other person's hand. Rue is winning.

"Hi, Rue." I said quietly. She smiles at me and then looks at Jay.

"Jay, this is Peeta from District 12. Peeta, this is Jay." Rue says happily. Jay looks at me skeptically and the shakes me hand. His face suddenly becomes very friendly and he smiles at me, then at Rue. Rue smiles widely and then she and Jay go back to their game. I sit there quietly and wait for the evaluation to begin. They start with District 1, then 2, and so on. 12 is, obviously, last. It will be weird when I have to wait with Katniss and it will only be us. Whatever, I will have Rue for most of it. I wonder what Rue will do?

They start calling people in and I just wait silently. When Jay is called Rue wishes him luck and then she sit quietly with me. After Thresh leaves it is Katniss, Rue, and I. Rue looks at Katniss and then at me.

"Trouble in paradise?" She asks genuinely. I lay my head on the table and look at her. I nod and she shakes her head.

"What happened?"

"Well, the Cato thing, the fact that she was sitting with them too! And I went to our hotel room and she and our mentor Haymitch were whispering something about the interviews and then they lied right to my face about it. There is something going on and I have no idea what." Rue nods and she frowns.

"I'm sorry, Peeta. I don't know what to say." She says. I am starting to like Rue more and more. The only thing that bothers me is the fact that Rue and I may have to face each other in the arena in a few days.

I hear them call Rue and she stands up, gives my arm a reassuring squeeze, and then leaves. I look over at Katniss and he head is still turned away from me.

"So, were you planning on ever telling me?" I ask.

"Telling you what?" She says, playing dumb.

"Well we can start with Cato and then work our way to Haymitch and you. Clearly secrets are the theme of today. Frankly I am getting irritated and the theme is old. So, spill it Katniss." I said flatly. I hear her sigh and shift in her seat. I wait eight minutes, I am getting impatient.

"Any day now, Sugar." I say, using that nickname I gave her to try and lighten the mood. It didn't work. I look over at her and she is looking at me, sadness is in her eyes.

"Peeta I can't tell you. It might hurt you."

"Well physically or mentally? Physically isn't appreciated but mentally is no problem." I say in a light voice. Maybe she will open up if I don't seem too angry. She looks at the table as if it holds the answer. I tap my fingers on the table. Just as she is about to open her mouth they call my name. I see relief flood her. I stand up and look at her before I go. I still see guilt written all over her.

"You can tell me later, Katniss." I say evenly. She ignores me and continues to stare into oblivion. I walk into the double doors, into darkness.

"Please hold onto the rail while we descend." The elevator attendant says. I grab the rail and we fly down. This thing is going really fast! I grab the railing with both hands and hope that it stops soon. It continues another ten seconds and then slows down a little. Then it comes to a stop.

I'm a little dizzy but I step off the elevator into a huge, dark room. I take a step forward and a path lights up. I walk the path until I am on a platform. The lights in the room turn on and I see the gamemakers in a seated area in the wall. They are all watching me intently.

"Peeta Mellark." One of them says.

"Yes?" I ask. One of them stands up.

"We have been watching you train, Peeta. You are impressive. However, you need to impress up further. Please pick two things to do and we will dismiss you." The man says. He sits back down and I look around.

There is a climbing station that I will do first. This one is much taller than the other one. I walk to the base and start climbing. Halfway I look down and my stomach does a little flip. I look up and see the bell. I keep climbing until my fingertips touch the bell. I ring it and then start to climb down. The gamemakers are dead silent, which makes me uneasy.

I reach the ground and then see a combat station. They have dummies all set up. I set a dummy about thirty feet away from me and the grab a spear. I take a deep breath and then aim carefully. I take a step back and then throw the spear as fast and hard as I can. I see the spear fly through the air and hit the dummy hit on the target. Perfect.

I look to the gamemakers and they are writing feverishly, talking to one another, and rubbing their chins. The one that talked before stands up again.

"Thank you, Peeta Mellark. You are dismissed." I nod and head towards the door. I push it open and the light blinds my vision. When my eyes adjust I realize I am in an elevator, heading for my floor.

**Soooooo, you like? You hate? Tell me! REVIEW PLEASE! :D They make me so happy.**

**Me: So maybe Peeta isn't sad, more like mad.**

**Peeta: I am actually pretty furious. WHY THE HELL IS KATNISS TALING TO SCUM LIKE CATO? HE IS BAD NEWS!**

**Katniss: Peeta… you don't understand.**

**Peeta: Then elaborate!**

**Katniss: Peeta I-**

**Me: WOAH BUD, MAYBE NEXT TIME YOU CAN TELL!**

**Peeta: You suck you jerk. She was going to tell me!**

**Me: Well life isn't fair.**

**Don't mine me lol. Well, until next time! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I hope that y'all liked the last chapter! :) **_**Also, do you want me to start saying when my next chapter will be up, because that will give me a deadline and you a day to expect it to be up**_**. Thanks! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ****THE HUNGER GAMES****!**

I am sitting in my room when Katniss rushes in. She has a worried look on her face and then she flops down onto my bed. I look at her like she is crazy.

"Peeta I totally blew my evaluation! The gamemakers completely ignored my existence and then I shot an arrow at them and then I was rude and UGH!" She yelled, taking one of my pillows and burying her head into it. Is this what all girls do when they get upset and angry? Suffocate themselves with someone else's pillow?

"Uh Katniss I'm not trying to be rude or anything but I am still kinda mad at you. You STILL haven't told me what you and Haymitch were talking about and I am a little irritated. I mean honesty is always appreciated." I say. Katniss takes the pillow and throws it at me. Is she trying to be cute or funny or something? Frankly I'm just annoyed.

"Listen Katniss how about you leave and I will see you when they announce out scores, okay? Great." I say quickly. Katniss sighs and stands up.

"Peeta you will find out tomorrow, okay?" She says with a sincere look in her eye. I nod and she leaves. I lie down on my bed and look at the ceiling. All I can think about is her.

(OoOoOoOoO)

Effie comes in and tells me that they will be announcing the score in five minutes. I follow her out of my room and sit on the couch. Katniss is sitting across the room, next to Haymitch.

"It's about to begin!" Effie says giddily. We all watch in anticipation, expect for maybe Haymitch who could care less. The District 1 tributes each get a 9. The District 2 tributes, Cato and a girl named Clove, both get a 10. I watch for Jay, who gets a 10 as well. That kid must be really good. I zone out until they get to 11. Thresh got a 9 while Rue got an 8. 8 isn't bad, compared to some of the 5's people have been getting. Next up is 12.

"Well, well, well. District 12 will surprise all you folks at home!" Say Caesar Flickerman, the Capitol's famous talk show host. His blue hair, lips, and make-up really bring out his blue suit and blue eyes. I laugh at how ridiculous he looks. He folds his hands together and looks at his co-host, Claudius Templesmith.

"Alright everyone, let's start with the male tribute! Peeta Mellark, age sixteen." Caesar says with a smile. I feel my gut flip. I lean forward and wait for the number. Suddenly I hear Haymitch and Effie clapping and congratulate me. On the screen is a sparkling, bright number 11. My face breaks into a grin and I lean back.

"Next up is the beautiful female tribute of District 12. She is certainly radiant. Katniss Everdeen, age sixteen." I see Katniss bite her lip and rubbing her hands together nervously. The next second she is hopping up and down and smiling like a fool. On the screen, just like mine, is a shiny number 11.

Cato is going to be furious! I smile at the thought and look at Katniss. She grins at me. I stand up and she practically tackles me into a hug. I smile and hug her back, ignoring the voice in my head that is telling me stop liking her. She lets go and floats away to her room. I can feel Haymitch staring at me and I look at him.

"What?" I ask in an irritated voice. He just shrugs and leaves, Effie follows him. I am left alone in our living room. I sit down on the couch and watch the TV.

Every channel is basically the same. It's either old Hunger Games, or an interview with Caesar Flickerman. I stop on an interview that Caesar is having with President Snow.

"So, President Snow, what is the best thing about Panem?" Caesar asks happily. Snow gives him a fake smile and stops to think.

"Well, Caesar, I would say the Hunger Games. It brings us all together and helps each District bond over a shared event. Clearly the Hunger Games were at first a punishment but now the people of this great country see the sport and hope that this special occasion brings!" Caesar smiles at his response. I feel myself gag at his lie and I turn off the TV. I start to fall asleep.

The Next thing I know Katniss is yelling my name and is in my face.

"PEETA! PEETA! PEETA!" She keeps yelling over and over. My eyes slowly open and I look at her. She is sitting on my stomach and her face is inches from mine. She is acting like she is six or something.

"What do you want, Katniss? Can't you see I am sleeping?"

"You aren't sleeping right now." She says sweetly.

"Well I WAS sleeping until you rudely woke me up!" I say to her. She just shrugs and hops off of me. I swear she weighs as much as a feather. She glides towards a chair across from me and I sit up. She smiles and then gets up.

"Why did you sit then stand up?" I question. She shrugs and skips around like a maniac.

"Are you hyper?" I ask her. She looks at me and grins even wider.

"YES!" She giggles. I raise my eyebrow at her and then motion for her to come closer. I wait until she is a few inches away from my face again and I smell her breath. No alcohol.

"What do you want, Katniss?" I ask again. I lie back down and close my eyes. She opens up my eyes and looks at me.

"Well Peeta, here's the thing. I can't sleep again and I was wondering if you could do some of your Peeta magic singing again and help me sleep?" She says. I look at her eyes and see that she isn't hyper at all. She is just exhausted. I look at the clock and see that it is 1. I have been sleeping for a few hours.

"Okay, Katniss. Sure, lie down." I say. She shakes her head.

"No, I want to sleep on the roof again." She says. I sigh and the get up. I grab two blankets and then follow her down the hall towards the stairs to the roof. We walk up the stairs in silence. She goes to the hammock and I go to the chair. She nestles into the hammock and I wrap her into one of the blankets. She looks incredibly grateful. Her eyelids droop immediately. I smile a little at how pretty she is.

_Stop that, Peeta! She is as deadly as you, the 11! She will try to kill you soon; you need to stop being nice and start getting ready to kill her off as well._ A voice in my head says to me. I shake it off and Katniss opens one eye lazily.

"I liked the song you sang last time." She yawned. I wrapped myself in a blanket and cleared my throat.

_Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man they say murdered three  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

_Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out for his love to flee  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be_  
_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

_Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free  
Strange things did happen here_  
_No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.  
Strange things did happen here,  
No stranger would it be,  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

I look at her and she looks calm and peaceful. Just when I think she is sleeping she starts to talk.

"That song is sad. He told her to run and then he told her to die with him." She whispers sleepily. I lean forward and look at her small frame. I brush back her hair and smile.

"He wants her to live, but he also wants her to be with him. He is torn on what is best for her and what he wants." I whisper back.

"Well what would you want, Peeta. If you loved someone would you want them dead with you, or living their lives?" She asks quietly. I think for a moment. I think of Dixie, Raff, and my mother. Yes, I do love them. But no, I don't think I love them in a way that is different. I don't think that I love Dixie in a way that makes me yearn for her lips on mine, for her fingers entwined in mine. I love her as my own sister.

"To be honest I don't think that I love anyone in that way. I don't love anyone in the way that I want them near me for the rest of my life." I say back. Katniss smiles.

"What if you found that person though?" she asks.

"Then I will be happy that I found someone that I want." I say. Katniss sighs.

"Goodnight, Peeta." Katniss replies. I touch her hair and rub it between my fingers. It is smooth and shiny. I let it slip between my fingers. Soon I hear Katniss' light snores. They are quiet and peaceful. I almost think I see a smile on her lips.

I lean back and look at the sky. Tonight is a rather cold night. Most of the lights are off; everyone is resting up for tomorrow's big event. Most will be celebrating the eve of the Hunger Games, while the tributes try to sleep. Of course sleep is clearly impossible.

I take in a deep breath of fresh air. The sky is speckled with stars, not too bright but just faint. I try to pass the time by counting them. Eventually doze off. I lean forward and look at Katniss. She is still deep in sleep. It is about four in the morning. I pick her up in my arms and start to walk to the stairs.

"Just five more minutes, Peeta." She says in a sleepy voice. I'm surprised that she is awake. Usually she is a pretty sound sleeper. I walk back to the hammock and lie her down.

"Peeta, I will tell you today. Okay?" At first I have no idea what she is talking about, but then I remember. She is talking about the secret that she and Haymitch shared.

"Sounds like a plan." I whisper to her. She smiles a little and yawns.

"I only seem to sleep here, when I'm with you." She says after a few minutes of silence.

"Why do you think that is?" I ask.

"I think it's because I feel safe when I'm with you." She answers back. I can't tell if that was a friend type thing to say or something entirely different. I let the comment slide and pick her back up. She waves me off, so I put her on her feet. She wraps the blanket tightly around her and she walks to the stairs.

We walk down the hall and then stand, looking at each other.

"So, I guess I will go back to my room now." She says. I nod and open my door. She walks up to me and squeezes my hand.

"Thank you for helping me go to sleep." She says gratefully.

"Anytime, sugar." I say nicely. She raises her eyebrow at me and then takes her hand away. She walks to her door and goes into her room. I turn to my door and wish that Katniss was in my room.

(oOoOoOo)

I wake up to Effie yelling.

"Up, up, up! You have a big, big day ahead!" I open my eyes and see Effie and weird people in my room. There are three of them in here. One is a tall, thin man, with aqua blue skin and jewel-encrusted eye lids. How that is possible I have no idea.

The next one is short and has talons. They aren't daggers, they are actually rounded. Her eyes are rainbow colored. She also has a rather unnatural rosy look about her.

The third one has blonde hair. She is wearing a black dress with black stockings and black heels. She has light purple and pink eye shadow on. She looks to be the more normal of the three.

"Peeta, this is your stylist Portia and your prep team!" Effie chirps. I look at the clock, it is ten AM. The parade starts at five, and then the interview starts at six.

"Why am I getting ready so early? It starts at five!" I say, covering my face with my pillow, the same way Katniss did. This doesn't help, so I take the pillow off my face.

"It's not as early as poor Katniss! She was up at 6 AM!" Effie says.

"Why?"

"She is a girl, dear. She needs more preparation than a male!" She says as if it was the obvious answer. I just shake my head and get out of my bed. My prep team swarms me. The take me to the elevator and bring me to a floor that I haven't seen yet.

They bring me to a room and start. They first wax my face, getting rid of the stubble that was starting to form. Then they wipe some gook on my face where they just waxed, which stings like crazy. Then they wax my eyebrows and my lip. Again, they add the gook.

Next they trim my nails and then trim my hair. The blue man puts gel into my hair. The pink woman put clear nail polish on my nails. Portia takes a step back and examine the work.

"Great progress." She says. She walks up to my head and starts styling my hair. The man goes to trim my toe nails. The woman then adds the clear nail polish once he is done. Portia finishes my hair and then lets her team work on my face.

They start with cleaning up any acne on my face. They have a little zap thing that once it comes in contact with the zit it zaps it away, leaving my face blemish free.

Next they wash my face again and start to add blush. Not a lot, only hardly noticeable. Portia walks around me, taking in my new state.

"You are almost ready." She says. I look at her with confusion.

"What else is there?" I ask. Portia walks up to me and puts each of her index fingers on the corners of my lips.

"Smile." She smiles, then moving her fingers to make me smile. I smile and then laugh. She isn't totally self-centered like the Capitol people. She actually cared enough to make me laugh. She takes her hands away and grabs my hand.

"Alright, Peeta. We have an hour before we need to go and you still haven't eaten!" she says. I look at a clock on the wall and realize that it's already three! Where did the last five hours go? Portia drags me down hallways, up an elevator, and back to my dining room. Katniss isn't here. Effie and Haymitch and smiling at each other and I feel like I want to gag, but I hold it in.

"Where is Katniss?" I ask.

"She is still getting ready." Effie answers.

"Has she eaten yet?"

"I'm sure that she has, dear." She replies. I just nod and eat a plate of food that is set before me. It has steak, potatoes, broccoli, gravy, corn, and on the side is a big bowl of clam stew. I take a sip of the stew and my taste buds dance happily.

"Peeta you have a half hour until we go to the prep station to get you ready for the parade." Portia says. I nod because I can't talk with all the food in my mouth. I chew for a few more minutes and then swallow.

"Wait I thought I was done being prepped?" I said.

"Well we need to re-do your hair, then get you in your outfit, then meet up with Katniss and Cinna." Portia says.

"Who is Cinna?"

"He is Katniss' stylist. You will like him, he is very nice." Portia says. I continue to eat my food. Once I finish Portia drags me down the hall to the elevator, then down the lobby and into a limo. I have never seen a limo but Portia told me that it's just a fancy car. Then I asked what a car is exactly and she told me that it's an old form of transportation. A limo is still kinda nice even though it is old and all.

We make it to the new prep station in less than ten minutes. Portia guides me through a maze and down a flight of stairs. She sits me down in a chair in a small room. My prep team appears magically and start poking and prodding at me face, legs, arms, and everywhere else. Portia does my hair again, claiming that it got messy when really not one hair was out of place.

Portia scoots my team out the door and then hands me my outfit. She then leaves and I put it on. It is a black suit that covers from my neck to my ankles. There is a high collar on it and shoulder pads as well. It is rather bland and has nothing to do with mining unless you want us to be coal dust or something.

I step out of my room and Portia is waiting. She brings me to a big waiting area where all the other tributes are. Everyone is lined up according to District. 12 being, of course, last. I find Haymitch, Effie and Katniss near our chariot. Katniss is dressed exactly as I am. There is a man next to her, which I am assuming is Cinna. I stride over to them with Portia right behind me. When we get there Cinna introduces himself to me while Portia introduces herself to Katniss.

"So, is this all that our costume does?" Katniss asks, hoping that they won't add a dumb helmet or something weird.

"Actually, when we press this button you guys will go on fire." Cinna says calmly, holding up a remote with two buttons on it.

"You are setting us on fire." I say flatly, I say it as more of a statement then a question. I don't find their joke funny.

"Yes, but don't worry it is totally safe. We tested it and everything. Your battery packs will only last a few minutes so it will last most of the parade." Portia says. I look at Katniss and then look on her back. Yup, there is the battery pack that I failed to see on my own costume. Mine must be in the same place.

"You are really setting us on fire?" Katniss asks with a little hint of terror in her voice. I see her panic start to set in. I swear if she gets a panic attack right now then we are doomed to be humiliated by the other tributes. I hold Katniss' hand and look at her. She looks back and I see her calm down a little. She takes a deep breath and looks at Cinna.

"Trust me, Katniss. You will be fine, I promise." Cinna smiles at her and Katniss smiles too. I let go of her hand and look at the clock. We have five minutes before we leave. Haymitch walks up to us and smiles devilishly. Katniss clears her voice and then looks at me.

"Alright Peeta, remember that thing that I am going to tell you? Well now is the time. Haymitch wants us to hold hands while we ride in the parade. He thinks that if we show the two tributes linked together then it will seem like we are on the same team or something. Like we are working as one or something." Katniss says. I raise me eyebrow and shake my head.

"What?" She asks.

"All the lying and stalling and tricks just because you didn't want to tell me that we would hold hands?" I say. Katniss blushes and shrugs. I laugh a little and then grab her hand just as the anthem for Panem starts to play.

"Okay you two, when you are about thirty seconds from leaving this room on the chariot I will press this button and you will be the boy and girl on fire!" Cinna says happily. I give him a thumbs up and Katniss waves.

I help Katniss step onto our chariot and she looks around the room. I look at her and realize how beautiful she looks right now. Her hair is pinned up into a delicate bun. Her cheek bones look soft because of her rosy make-up. Her lips are sparkly, but only barely. She looks over at me and smiles, flashing her bright white teeth. I smile back and squeeze her hand. District 1 is starting to leave.

"Katniss you look amazing." I say to her.

"You look good too, Peeta."

"I look okay, you are beautiful. You know getting me to hold your hand isn't a huge problem with me." I say with a wink. She looks down and then looks back up, giving me a small grin.

"Thank you for understanding, Peeta. I like holding your hand too." She says politely. This is a little weird; I mean Katniss is usually blunt and not exactly_ rude _but not completely polite. I mean she just isn't this formal.

"So how are you, Katniss? Are you feeling okay?" I ask carefully. I don't want her to suspect anything. She tilts her head to the side and then her eyes seem far away. I look at her for another minute before she turns her head and just looks forward without another word. District 2 has already left, along with 3 and 4. Time is going fast and I want to know what Katniss is thinking about.

"Talk to me." I ask her. She shakes her head and a frown takes over her face. I am starting to get worried, something is clearly happening.

"I will tell you after the parade and interview. I promise." She says quietly.

"You can tell me now." I say. There goes 5… now 6.

"Later. I can't tell you here. It is too much." She says. I take her other hand and hold them both tightly. She smiles at me and I smile back.

"Okay, sounds like a plan." I say back. She nods and we stay like that for another minute. 7, 8, and 9 are all gone. Only 10, 11, and then us.

"Peeta, do think we will make it?" Katniss asks me. I think for a minute.

"I think that whatever happens it was supposed to be that way." I say. How cheesy, but girls always love that stuff. Katniss just rolls her eyes.

"That was so corny." She laughs. I laugh too. Suddenly our chariot is starting to move. We are only getting into position though. 10 left and 11 is about to leave. I let go of one of Katniss' hands. We stand facing towards the entrance to the parade.

"Hey Peeta?"

"Yeah?"

"_May the odds be _EVER _in you favor!" _Katniss said in her best snotty Capitol voice. As our chariot pulls us forward Katniss and I are laughing hysterically.

I see us on a big screen. We are on fire, smiling, holding hands, and laughing like we are the happiest people in the world. The crowd is going crazy. The chariot starts to go a little faster, so I let go of Katniss' hand and pull her closer to me. I hold her steady with one hand on her waist, the other on the chariot rail. Katniss has her arms wrapped around my waist for either the crowd or because we are going really fast.

Either way it doesn't really matter because the crowd loves every bit. I can practically hear Haymitch sneer into my ear _kiss her or something!_ I roll my eyes are this and then lean my head towards Katniss. She turns her head to me and we smile at each other.

I can practically see the crowd jumping out of their seats at this display. I don't understand what is making me do this. Maybe I just want Katniss near me, maybe I like putting on a show, or maybe I realize that I may never be this close to a girl again. I may as well take the opportunity.

The chariot slows down and we join the other tributes in a semi-circle in front of a grand stage. Our fire dwindles out to only steam. Katniss doesn't move from out tight grip and I don't either. I look over a few chariots and I see Cato with narrowed eyes and a smug look on his face. I don't get why, whatever Cato said to Katniss it clearly didn't work.

President Snow walks onto the stage in front of a podium. The crowd roars with enthusiasm. He raises his hand and the crowd slowly quiets down. Snow smiles and look down at each tribute. He looks at Katniss and me for a little too long; his eyes narrow a little too. Then he continues as if nothing happened.

"Welcome tributes of the 74th annual Hunger Games!" He booms. The crowd cheers and cries and yells enthusiastically. Snow raises his hand again and waits.

"I see that this year will be _very _different! Now, as all of you know we hold the Games every year because of the rebel Districts trying to over throw the Capitol. One District in particular, 13, is no longer existent because if this uprising. When the rebels lost the Hunger Games was born!" Snow lets that sink in and then clears his voice.

"The Hunger Games are no longer a punishment, but a wonderfully sport that only brings our nation closer together!" The crowd claps in agreement.

I feel bile rise in my throat. I feel Katniss' head shake in disagreement on my chest. Snow waits for the crowd to settle down. As he does the big screen shows shots of each chariot. Cato looks really mad. Jay looks cocky and arrogant. Thresh looks irritated. Rue looks indifferent. Katniss and I look very… cozy? Is that the word? She is snuggled into my chest and I have my arm protectively around her. When the crowd sees this on the screen they do a chorus of "aw" and "how sweet". I laugh a little. Katniss grins.

"We see who the crowd favorite is." Snow says with a fake smile on his face. He looks right at us with his beady little snake eyes. His too-puffy lips look extra puffy. His hair is clearly thinning and his body is thin and maniacal looking. I try not to look too disgusted.

"Well, without further ado I suppose we shall let the tributes get ready for their interviews with our very own Caesar Flickerman!" Snow bellows. The big screen shows Caesar, he smiles and waves to his adoring fans.

The crowd hollers like wild animals. The chariots slowly start to leave, ours clearly going last. As we wait I see the dumb big screen looking at us again! Can't it find something else to gawk at? I am contemplating flipping it off when our chariot starts to move. I hold onto Katniss a little tighter because I thought she was about to fall. I see her blush in my peripheral vision and I smile a little.

Our chariot moves forward into a huge dark tunnel. My continue for another thirty seconds until we are in a room that looks exactly like the room we waited in for the parade to start. Our chariot keeps going until it is parked in its little spot. Portia, Effie, Haymitch, and Cinna are all waiting for us. Effie and Portia are smiling widely, Haymitch is smirking and has his arms crossed, Cinna is grinning and giving us a thumbs up.

I untangle arm from Katniss and she steps off the chariot. I step off too and keep a little distance from Katniss and me.

"You two were absolutely _ADORABLE!"_ Effie screeched happily. She runs up and hugs Katniss then me. I laugh a little and then scratch my head.

"Well it would have been better if Peeta just did something else." Haymitch butted in. He must be talking about a kiss. Just like the little voice in my head told me.

"I think that little something else can wait." I say to him. He shakes his head and then smiles a weird happy yet devilish smile. I shrug and sigh.

"We have no time to wait! You have an hour before the interview!" Portia yells. Cinna agrees and they pull Katniss and me into different directions.

Just as I am about to leave the room I see Cato and his District partner, Clove, glaring at me. Not Katniss, just me for some reason. I glare back and then turn and run down the hall after Portia.

**That's all for now! I am going on vacation tomorrow at like 4 AM so I may not add a chapter for a little while, like a week or so.**

**So, like, hate, REVIEW PLEASE! :D**

**Peeta: I think I liked the chariot ride.**

**Katniss: Same.**

**Me: You are such saps.**

**Haymitch: All part of my evil plan :D**

**Katniss and Peeta: Huh?**

**Me: and my evil plan… I am the writer here…**

**Haymitch: You shall see… or… MAYBE YOU WON'T!**

**Katniss: Whatever.**

**Peeta: Yeah I don't care that much.**

**Me: WELL THEN!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, I'M BACK! I just got back from vacation; you know the beach, the sun, the sand (that never seems to go away!)**

**So I was writing this a few days ago and I started feeling sick. Guess what? I am still sick. It's awful; it's like a weird nauseous thing. But I am trying to write as much as I can. **

_***So when I described Katniss at the beginning I said she had green eyes and now that I think about it I think she needs to have blue eyes, I mean she I suppose to resemble Peeta kinda! So in this chapter you will see this: * next to blue because I changed it.**_

**So, I really appreciate those of you who stuck with my story so far! I know that most of you won't read this because I know that when I read FF I just skip the AN lol. But I will get on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

I'm sitting in a big spinning chair. Portia is watching as the blue man and rosy colored woman work on small details that apparently were altered on the chariot. Details that clearly only they see because I don't see anything different.

"Alright, I think that you are done!" Portia exclaims. My team exits out of the room and I look in the mirror. I look weird and girly I guess. I'm sure the Capitol citizens will just love it.

"I look dumb," I say.

"You look awesome, trust me I don't want you to look some typical Capitol dweller. You look very down-to-Earth in a way. You seem in touch with yourself and not what everyone else seems to be. You look like an individual," She said. I still look dumb, my hair is gelled back and my face is too smooth. Portia walks over to the closet and grabs my outfit.

"Put this on, I will be in the hallway," She says, throwing a suit at me. Before she leaves she stands in the doorway and smiles at me.

"You are going to do great, Peeta. Trust me," I just nod and wait for her to leave. When the door shuts I change into my suit. It is a black tuxedo with a flame design. The flames actually look pretty realistic. They almost look like they are about to jump out and burn me.

I put on my shoes and stand up, and then walk to the door. Portia is waiting and when she sees me she clasps her hands together.

"You look wonderful! You're going to be amazing!" She grabbed my hand and rushed us down the hallway.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

I see Katniss across the room. She is in a dress the goes down to the floor. It is bright red on the top, then it starts to fade to an orange, then the end fades into a yellow. She glows from far away. When she sees me our eyes lock and I stay still for an extra second.

Portia tugs on my arm and we walk over to Cinna, Katniss, Effie, and Haymitch. Effie and Haymitch give no indication that they like each other. They are great actors. Cinna and Portia gush about their outfits to each other. I just look at Katniss.

Her hair now falls over her shoulders in loose curls. She must be wearing high heels because she is eye level with my shoulder. Her cheeks have a light sparkle to them and her lips sparkle too. Her *blue eyes glowed extra bright. Her arms are covered in a red, orange, and yellow shiny dust. Her dress is strapless, which looks bad on some tributes that I have seen in years past; but on Katniss it looks amazing. She is wearing a necklace that has a little charm that is in the shape of a heart. She also has earrings that match the necklace. She smiles at me, showing bright white teeth.

"What are you looking at?" She says, her tone a little amused. I swallow and think for a few seconds.

"I'm just uh, just admiring your dress. Cinna did an awesome job," I say truthfully, Cinna really created something perfect for Katniss. It hugged her body perfectly.

"I'm glad you like it. I was just thinking about how your suit looks very lovely. Portia has a wonderful eye," Katniss said. I noticed her tone is a little overly polite. I mean it's not like Katniss is _rude_ but she isn't exactly miss manners either. She flashes another smile, but this time I notice that it looks more nervous than happy.

"Are you okay, Katniss?" I see something flash across her eyes for a second, but she quickly recovers and waves her hand.

"Of course I'm fine Peeta, what would give you the idea that I'm not?" She asks, giving me a look that says _you are crazy_. I smile and shrug.

"Nothing I guess." I say, releasing a small sigh of relief. She stops smiling and shrugs.

"I guess I'm just a little nervous about this interview. I mean Caesar Flickerman seems a little intimidating, don't you think?" She looks at me and I see her resisting the urge to rub her hands together.

"Katniss you will be fine, the camera will love you. I am sure that Caesar won't be too brutal. He will probably say typical things like _Are you excited for the Games? _Or _Do you have any tricks up your sleeve that you would like to share?_" I say. She looks down.

"I don't think everything said tonight on that stage will be typical," She mumbles. She continues to look at my shoes and I feel confusion creep in. What is she talking about?

I'm about to ask her when Effie interrupts.

"Alright children, time for us to go and for you to get in line! Districts 1 and 2 are already in position, get going!" Effie chimed in, lightly pushing us towards the now forming line. I look at the clock on the wall, we have five minutes.

"We will see you soon, good luck," Portia says happily.

"You will both do great, I can feel it," Cinna says with a smile. Katniss gives him a nervous smile back. Haymitch just looks at Katniss and raises his eyebrows. Katniss gives him a small, almost invisible nod. I look at both of them and feel extremely left out of the loop. Katniss ignored the look on my face and goes to the line. Effie, Haymitch, Portia and Cinna are gone and I have five minutes until the interviews begin.

I go in front of Katniss because that's always the order when it comes to the interviews, boy tribute then girl. I sigh and lean against the wall. Katniss leans next to me and then bumps her right hip against my left thigh.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks while looking at the ground. I look at the ground and bump her back.

"Just basic 16 year old thought like the Hunger Games, not dying, an interview on national TV, and how I am going to wash the gel out of my hair after this," I say lightly. Katniss shakes her head.

"Tonight, after the interview, I don't want to think about the Games. I want to free my thought of it for at least an hour, maybe even two. I just need something else to do," She whispered sadly. I look at her and see that she isn't rubbing her hands like how she usually does; her arms are just at her side n a defeated way. I grab her right hand and draw little circles on the back of her hand with my thumb.

"Peeta, will we get out of this?" She asks quietly so the other tributes won't hear. She still won't look at me, so I take my right hand and use my index finger and thumb and move her head towards me. Now I see her sad blue eyes that have tears forming in them. I feel my face fall a little, I wish I could help but I can't. I will never be able to protect Katniss Everdeen the way I want to. I will never be able to take her hand and hide her from the Capitol.

"Katniss I wish that I could promise you that we will survive this and go home… but I can't," I say sadly. Katniss opens her mouth to say something but is cut off my some Capitol worker.

"We are starting people! In 5… 4… 3… 2… 1," I hear the applause and I look at a screen in the hall. It shows Caesar Flickerman waving and smiling and talking about something that I can't hear. I look at Katniss and I watch her compose herself into a happy person within seconds.

That next thing I know Katniss is standing tall with no sadness or fear on her face. She looks me in the eye and nods.

"Let's do this, Peeta," she says happily with a smile on her face. I nod and try to smile myself. I look forward and notice that Rue is looking at me. She has a small smile on her face and that makes me smile for real.

"What are you looking at, Rue?" I tease. She smiles even wider and puts a hand on her hip.

"Oh nothing, lover boy. You just had your eyes glues to Katniss this whole time and you didn't even notice that I took this from your pocket." Rue holds up my lucky rabbit's foot and dangles it in the air. I take it back and give her a smile-glare.

"You little pit-pocket! I am so getting payback for that," Rue laughs and rolls her eyes. I laugh too and then look at her dress. It is light blue and kinda poofy, like a little princess. She has a clip in her hair that matches the color of her dress. She has little whit flats that match the white bow on her dress. She really does look like a little princess.

"I like your dress, Rue,"

"I like your suit, lover boy," I roll my eyes again and she just continues to laugh. Katniss poked her head in between the wall and me.

"Hi, Rue," She said cheerfully. Rue smiles at Katniss and I see some weird girl connection go through them because the next thing I know they are both laughing for no reason.

"What's so funny?" I ask curiously. This just causes them to laugh again. They laugh so hard that a worked comes over and shushes them, which obviously doesn't help.

"Oh nothing, Peeta. It's not funny if you have to explain," Rue giggles. Katniss pats my arm in a _just a silly boy_ way. She laughs with Rue. I look at the head of the line and notice that the tributes from 1, I think their names are Marvel and Glimmer, Cato, and Clove are already done. The boy from District 3 waits another five seconds and then goes.

"The line is moving fast," I tell Rue and Katniss. I see Thresh a few steps away and contemplate if I should say hi or not. He doesn't turn around so I just leave him be.

"Good, I want this thing to be over," Katniss says gratefully. Rue nods sympathetically. For being younger than us she acts like she has done this a thousand times before.

"Rue, how are you holding up?" I ask quietly. Rue just shrugs and doesn't say anything.

"So, what are you guys doing tonight? Any plans?" Rue asks with a devilish look on her face. I raise an eyebrow and then look at Katniss. I notice that she is blushing, why?

"What do you mean, Rue?" I asked confused. I don't get this girl telepathic thing. It's like they have the same brain or something!

"Nothing, Peeta. Nothing that you need to know," Katniss says, shaking her head at Rue and smiling. Rue just shrugs and takes a step towards the stage. The line is moving quickly. The tributes from 3 are done and Jay is getting ready for his cue. Jay turns around and looks at Rue. He waves sheepishly and Rue waves back. I still have a suspicious feeling about Jay; he is from a _career _district! He may be plotting with the others. If he was plotting with them that would be like a punch in the face to Rue, who clearly likes him. That would be him basically slapping her in the face and then turning his back on her, and then maybe a punch in the gut. I would never forgive Jay for doing that to Rue.

I watch Jay turn to the stage and then walk forward. Rue, Katniss, and I watch Jay shake hands with Caesar. Rue smiles at a joke that Jay makes. I see Katniss smile at the joke, I just roll my eyes. I'm not sure about that kid; he really seems like a career due to the fact that he is so easy going with Caesar. Usually the non-career tributes are nervous and quiet.

The three of us watch his interview for a while. They exchange witty banter and then Caesar asks what Jay will misses about District 4.

"I miss the ocean. The air always smelled crisp and salty. The fish were bountiful. I remember the first time I caught a fish, I was about five and the fish tugged on my line. At first I thought that it was nothing so I just sat there. Then it tugged really hard and I started yelling my head off. Another fisherman came over and helped me reel it in because I was too little. I caught a King Mackerel! I was so happy." Jay said happy, a look of nostalgia on his face. Jay finishes his interview and the crowd cheers happily. Next is the girl tribute from 4.

"Jay is so sweet," Rue says. Katniss smiles at her. I look away, not wanting to disappoint her. Rue doesn't notice my lack of response and just watches the screen. Thresh turns and whispers something to her. Rue just nods along and then shakes her head no. Their quiet talking reminded me of Katniss and Haymitch sharing secrets.

"Katniss, you will tell me about your and Haymitch's conversation later, right?"

"Don't worry, Peeta. You will find out sooner than you think," she says briskly, waving her hand at me. I think about what she means. After the interview? Maybe… I don't know for sure though. I ignore it and try to think of something to talk about.

"So… what do you want to do after this?" I ask, trying to make conversation. Katniss just shrugs.

"I don't know, we will just see. Probably not what Rue was implying but something," she says. What was Rue implying? I don't ask. I look at the screen and see that the tributes from 4 and 5 are done. This show is faster than I thought.

I turn back to Katniss. She is adjusting her dress even though it looks the same. I reach over and pull her hands away from her dress.

"Katniss you look fine, stop touching it. Nothing is messed up," I say nicely. Katniss rolls her eyes.

"Maybe not to you, but to me I think it moved! Look at it from the side; doesn't the back look too low now?" She turns to the side and points to her back. The back looks the same and so does the front. I shake my head and tug the back of her dress a little upwards. It still looks the same.

"There, all fixed," I lie.

"Thank you; see I told you it moved!" She says. I just nod and she smiles.

"So Effie and Haymitch must want to be kept a secret," I say.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean they aren't showing that they like each other in front of anyone."

"Maybe they want it that way."

"Why?"

"Because it might ruin Effie's reputation to the other Capitol citizens and no one seems to like Haymitch," Katniss says. I think about it. Maybe it would ruin it for Effie. Maybe they would think that she is just as bad as Haymitch. But does Haymitch like the fact that Effie is embarrassed of him?

"Doesn't Haymitch find it annoying that she is embarrassed of him?" I ask. Katniss thinks for a minute.

"Maybe he is embarrassed of her too. I mean she _is_ from the Capitol! The basic essence of evil according to the people of the Districts. They will probably hate Haymitch even more back home if they knew he liked Effie!" She says, waving her hands around as she talks. She opens her eyes wide when she says evil. I think about her hypothesis.

"You are probably right."

"I _am _right, silly silly Peeta!" She laughs like I just said a joke. She must find me very silly.

"You are crazy there sugar," I tease. I see her eyes narrow a little at her nickname and then we both just laugh about everything. Everything and nothing all at the same time.

I look over and see that Districts 6, 7, and 8 are done. The boy from 9 is next up. Katniss wipes her eyes to make sure her make-up doesn't run. I smile at her and she smiles back.

"What?" She says with humor in her voice.

"Nothing," I say with a little grin on my face. I whistle innocently and she punches my arm lightly.

"Ouch!" I yell, grabbing my arm and feigning pain. She just rolls her eyes and starts poking my stomach. It tickles but I don't laugh.

"Aren't you ticklish?" She giggled. She pokes my sides and I jerk away from a poke on my left side. She looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Hmmm… interesting." She grins evilly and pokes me faster. I laugh and try to grab her hands but she is too fast. I poke her back and she laughs really loud. We have a poke war for another minute until the same worker comes over and shushes us! When he walks away Katniss and I laugh as quietly as we can.

"I can't believe you got us yelled at again!" I laugh. She hits my arm.

"Me? You're the one who laughed so loud! You're like a train or something!"

"A train? Trains don't laugh!"

"Well you're as loud as a train!" She smiles at me and I just smile back.

"Fine. I was as loud as a train. Happy?"

"Yes." She nods, putting her hands on her hips and smiling like crazy. I look over and see that 9 and 10 are done. Thresh is just waiting for his signal and he will go on stage.

"Where did everyone go? We only talked for a few minutes!" I say to Rue. She rolls her eyes and smiles.

"You two have been talking non-stop all night. And your whole poking thing probably lasted a good five minutes. So far this show has been over an hour." Rue informed us. Over and hour? It's felt like maybe a half hour. So weird. I look at Katniss and she looks just as surprised as I feel.

"That's not right. It's only been what, thirty minutes?" I say. Katniss nods in agreement.

"Nope." Rue says, shaking her head. I see behind her that Thresh leaves for the stage.

"Well that's how it felt to me," Katniss says.

"Well you know what they say, time flies when you're having fun." Rue replies. I realize that Rue is right; I was just having a lot of fun with Katniss. We were just kidding around and acting like kids. I haven't acted like a kid in so long, in years. I look at Katniss and she looks back at me. She is the only person who seems to bring the child out of me. We just look at each other for a few minutes.

"Uh… hello? Back to Panem?" Rue says, waving her hand in my face. I tear my eyes from Katniss and look at Rue.

"Yes?" I say. She smiles and just winks. I lean my head closer to her and look into her eyes. She looks right back and we just sit there for a few minutes. Suddenly Rue looks away.

"I win!" I say happily, looking up. I feel like a winner until I realize that she had to look away, she is going on stage in ten seconds.

"Good luck, Rue." Katniss says. Rue turns and gives us a thumbs up.

Katniss and I watch as Rue waits another five seconds and then walks onto stage. We look at the screen and see her wave to the crowd. Not a huge wave just a shy, timid one. Caesar smiles at her and shakes her hand. She gives a small curtsy thing and the crowd says _awwww _in a huge chorus. Caesars leads her to a chair and she sits down. She smoothed her dress down and then folded her hands in her lap.

"So, Rue from District 11. You are one of the youngest tributes this year. Did you just recently turn twelve?"

"Yes, I turned twelve about a week or so before the Reaping. I just hit the deadline basically." Rue says in a light voice. She talks at ease, as if this is so easy to her. She must deal with her grief differently. Wait… she just turned twelve? A _week _before the reaping? Poor Rue, she is one of the sweetest girls that I have ever known. I mean, not that I have known a lot of girls but she is just so innocent and it's not fair. She reminds me of Raff in a way. He is so young and hasn't seen a lot of life in a way. I mean in the forest there are a lot of beautiful things.

"Well I guess that's fortunate for us in a way. We were able to meet a wonderful young lady." Caesar smiles and pats her hands. She smiles back, but I see behind the smile that she is sad. I think Caesar sees it too because he squeezes her hands a little.

"So, what is your favorite thing to do?"

"I like to whistle. I whistle to myself just little tunes during the day. Sometime I will whistle my siblings to sleep, they says it's just as good as a lullaby."

"What do you whistle?"

"Just anything that sounds nice to me. Sometimes I will just whistle for a half an hour and not realize it."

"Could you demonstrate a tune for us?"

"Um sure, I will just do a few notes." Rue takes a deep breath and then starts whistling. She does different pitches and then does a long low note. Then she whistles the Panem national anthem and the crowd cheers and claps.

"That was beautiful, Rue. Showing pride in your country in a unique way, amazing. That's all the time we have for you, Rue! Good luck at the Games, we will be rooting for you." Caesar and Rue both stand and shake hands. Then Rue seems to glide off the stage like a feather.

I watch the screen for a few seconds and think about all that I just learned about Rue when suddenly someone is talking to me. I look at the voice, it is the worker that yelled at us.

"You have to go in five… four… three… two… go." I realize that it's my turn. I take a deep breath and walk forward.

Suddenly I feel a little light headed and blind. Lights shine down on me and I can't see, but I keep walking until I am used to it. I see Caesar and we shake hands.

**I will do Peeta's and Katniss' interview next chapter! And more ;)**

**Like? Hate? REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Sorry for the long wait, like I said in my AN I got sick when I came back from vacation.**

**So, did you like the banter and all?**

**Katniss: Rue just turned 12… :'(**

**Peeta: Panem is sick and twisted.**

**Rue: It's okay, I have accepted this.**

**Katniss: Let's all pretend that we live in a nice story and we are all on a beach.**

**Peeta: Or an amusement park.**

**Rue: Or sitting with family and friends.**

**Me: I'm sorry you guys, but that's not your story.**

**Katniss: Not fair *pouts***

**Peeta: Dumb *pouts***

**Rue: Lame *pouts***

**Me: I will give you all a cookie if you stop pouting!**

**Peeta, Katniss, Rue: YAY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am just going to start…..**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

I see a huge crowd in front of me. There are screens with a picture of Caesar and me on it and I look really dumb. I am still shaking his hand and I am just looking everywhere but Caesar, which is exactly what you're not supposed to do. You're supposed to make eye contact when talking to someone. Oh well, I am a tribute I can do what I want.

Caesar leads me to a chair and I sit down. I see his lips moving and then I realize he is talking to me.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I ask shyly. This is weird; I'm not use to talking in front of crowds. Caesar chuckles.

"Ah, Peeta Mellark! You must be nervous, first big interview, right?" I just nod my head and try to smile. I can picture Dixie at home laughing at my sad attempt.

"So, Peeta, I am sure that you are very interesting but we are really itching to know about your brother Raff." I sigh a little as I think of Raff. Poor kid is watching this and worried like crazy.

"Raff is my little brother and he is the funniest kid you can meet. Everyone in our District just loves him. If I walked down the street and asked about Raff anyone would know who he is and what he's like and talk about an experience they had with him. He is just a likeable person."

"He sounds like a very nice boy, what about you, Peeta? Are you just like your brother?" I laugh a little at this. Raff and I seem like polar opposites when it comes to our personalities. He is a happy social kid and I am a person who keeps to themselves and doesn't talk much.

"Well raff is a people-person and I am the type of guy who is quiet, keeps to himself, and keeps his mouth shut." I reply. Caesar smiles.

"Well you certainly didn't keep to yourself on that chariot ride earlier. Now tell us, Peeta, were you and Katniss that close back in District 12?"

"Well we are a little different. Katniss' parents are bakers and I live in a different part of town so we only saw each other at school. Katniss' personality versus mine is like night and day. She is very peppy and energetic and beautiful. I am just kinda quiet but sometimes I do or say the right thing. _Did I just call Katniss beautiful?_ Caesar heard beautiful too and jumps on the opportunity.

"Beautiful? She is very stunning, is she anything more to you?"

"She is a very good friend, we have helped each other through the sleepless nights and when we question ourselves. She is supportive." I say, trying to avoid anything too embarrassing. The only thing they may take wrong is the whole night time thing. Caesar smiles and I am afraid he is going to ask something worse when a little buzzer goes off, indicating that my time is up.

Caesar stands up and I stand as well. He grabs my hand and throws it in the air.

"Panem, your male tribute from District 12: Peeta Mellark!" Caesar yells, causing the audience to give a standing ovation. I smile and wave with my other hand. Caesar lowers my hand and then we have a hand shake. Then he points me in the right direction and I exit off the stage.

I am now backstage on the other side. Portia, Effie, Cinna, and Haymitch are all there waiting. Haymitch looks content and Portia yells and hugs me.

"You were AMAZING!" She squeals. Effie nods in agreement and Cinna pats my back. Haymitch is watching the screen. I let go of Portia and watch the screen as well. Caesar introduces the last tribute of the night.

"Please welcome the one and only Katniss Everdeen of District 12!" He booms the crowd yells and screams and shrieks like crazy people. Katniss walks out on the stage confidently. She looks elegant and calm and strong. She shakes hands with Flickerman and then smiles broadly, as if she and he were old friends.

"Katniss, your dress is extremely impressive. Who is your stylist?"

"Cinna, he is new this year. I personally think that he is just a pure genius." She says happily. She raises an eyebrow and then has a half smile.

"It does something, too."

"Oh, it does, does it? And what does it do?"

"Well I will show you!" Katniss starts to spin quickly and her dress begins to shine and sparkle. It looks as if it is real fire encasing her but it is just an allusion. She slows down and the grabs Caesar's arm.

"My my, that was amazing. It looked very realistic. Cinna did a wonderful job!"

"Yes he did." Katniss and Caesar went to their seats and started talking.

"Caesar I have a question for you." Katniss began. Caesar smiled, interested in this. He leaned forward and gestured for her to continue.

"Do I smell like roses to you? My shower just has so many fancy buttons and switches that I figured roses seemed like a good choice today. Go ahead, smell my arm." She smiled and Caesar raised an eyebrow and then looks out to the crowd. He laughed a little and then smelled the crook of her arm. She laughed too and when Caesar sat back he started nodding his head.

"You do smell like roses! Do I smell like roses? I mean I did try a new rose shampoo this morning." Katniss leaned forward and smelled his head. She smiled even wider and laughed along with Caesar and the crowd.

"Caesar, are you sure I didn't just smell a rose?" Katniss joked. Caesar shrugged and then started getting into his question.

"So Katniss, you are a beautiful young woman, was there anyone special you left behind?"

"Well not really, if you mean romantically. I didn't have a boyfriend." She replies, sitting back into her seat and relaxing.

"Oh please, look at you! You are so stunning and radiant! There had to been a few broken hearts back home."

"Well maybe there were some boys liked me but I didn't like them back. But…"

"But?"

"But there is one boy that I do have a crush on." For some reason I feel something in me stir… jealousy? No, can't be.

"Aha! I knew it, so does he like you back?"

"I'm not sure; we didn't talk a lot back home. I just remember he stuck out in my classes and when I walked home. He seemed to be everywhere yet we never spoke."

"Well here is what you do, you go into the Hunger Games and you win. You go home as a Victor and he will obviously notice you! You will be all that it on his mind!" I see Katniss shift and frown a little. I can picture her winning and going home to her family and friends and new boyfriend. I can picture her making a family and growing old with the guy she loves. I feel sick.

"I don't think that plan will work for my situation." She says sadly. She talks to quietly that she is almost inaudible.

"Why ever not?" Caesar asks sadly, taking her hand in his. She looks up into his eyes with her big sad blue eyes.

"Because he came here with me." She whispered. I think I heard her right. _He came here with me. _ I'm the one who came with her. I mean so did Haymitch but he is too old for her; so that means that she… she likes me?

Caesar gives her an even sadder look and the crowd all looks very sad as well. I just feel shocked; Katniss Everdeen claims to like me?

"Well I think I speak for everyone when I say that we are all felling your pain. We all hope the best for you and that boy. I am sure that we all wish that we could bring Peeta back up here." The crowd cheers and yells at this. I am NOT going up there now!

"However Mr. Mellark's time is up, and so is yours Miss. Everdeen." The buzzer goes off and they both stand, hug, and the shake hands. Caesar says her name and the crowd cheers. Katniss exits off the stage and I just feel dumbstruck. I am staring at the screen and have no idea what to do.

"Peeta?" Portia asks gently. She reaches out her hand and touches my shoulder. I don't respond, I am thinking. Katniss Everdeen doesn't like me. She must be tricking me or something. She must be hoping that I am soft and will just cave and like her. She must think that I will just run into her trap.

But I won't.

I turn around and watch Katniss walk down the stairs towards us. She doesn't look at me and I just glare. Haymitch looks around at the other tributes and mentors and escorts and stylists and suggests that we head back to our hotel.

We all leave the building and sit in a limo in silence. I feel anger boil inside if me. _Does she think I'm an idiot? Does she expect me to crumble and tell her that I like her back? Does she think that I will fall for her trick and just when I get close to her she will kill me off easily with her unexpected talent at using a bow and arrow? No. I refuse to let her win._

The limo stops and we all exit. We walk to the elevators in silence, I watch the number zoom by and think about what I am going to say. The doors open and we step out. Finally when I can't handle it anymore I just explode.

"What the HELL was that, Katniss?! What the HELL? Do you think I'm DUMB or something?!" I scream. I I turn to her and partially shove her against a wall. I put my hands on either sides of her hips and she can hardly wiggle. She looks at me for the first time in what feels like hours.

"I…I don't know I…" She mumbles. I look down and her and then lean closer to her face. I am about to say something really bad when Haymitch grabs me and gets me away from Katniss. She sighs a little and I just feel really angry.

"Peeta! Calm down! She only helped you!"

"She made me believe that we were friends and then she goes and tricks me! She lied to the whole country and made me look weak!"

"She made you look desirable! She helped you; you talked about how she is beautiful! By her saying that she likes you it will only make the Capitol citizens like you both more!" I started to relax. Haymitch took his hand away and stood next to Katniss. She rubbed her hips a little.

"You two are both golden with the people; they ate up that sad story, the star-crossed lovers from District 12!" Haymitch says. I let this sink in; the people now love us and they feel bad. This means lots of parachutes in the arena for us poor love birds. I feel guilt rush through me. I know that I scared Katniss when I shoved her and trapped her. I look up at her and she looks back at me.

"I'm sorry, Katniss. I was paranoid and I thought that you were trying to trick me. I thought you were planning on…" I can't even say it. I can't even say that I thought she was planning on how to kill me. She bites her lips and rubs her hands together.

"I'm sorry that I confused you, Peeta. I don't want to ever have to hurt you." She says truthfully. I nod and take a step towards her. I take her hands and she stops rubbing them. She is so nervous all the time.

"You did great, Katniss. You had the whole crowd believing that you liked this knuckle head." Haymitch says, pointing at me. Katniss smiles a little and then looks down.

"It wasn't that hard." She whispers. I am the only one who hears her say this.

"How about we eat dinner and then let our tributes sleep." Portia suggests. I nod and then we all go to the dining room. An Avox serves us while we talk about light subjects; like how Caesar complimented Cinna's dress, or how I talked so freely about Katniss. A few jokes flew around about us being some kids in _'love', _most of those jokes came from Haymitch of course.

"Katniss you looked amazing up on stage," Portia says. Effie and Cinna agree.

"You looked very handsome, Peeta." Effie says, smiling at me with her typical Effie smile. I notice that Haymitch and Effie both have one hand under the table, Effie's right and Haymitch's left. I 'accidentally' drop my napkin and go under the table. I see them holding hands and smile a little at their secret relationship. I sit back in my chair and realize that Katniss hasn't said a word all dinner.

I look over at her and she is just looking at her plate and poking her chicken. I nudge her a little with my elbow and she still doesn't look up. She must be thinking about something.

"Katniss?" I whisper to her. Nothing.

"Katniss?" I say louder, this time getting her to look up a little. The rest of the table continues their conversations peacefully.

"…What?" She says in a far off voice.

"Nothing." I say. She just looks back at her plate and ignores the world.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][]][][][]

Eventually Portia and Cinna leave, they hug us and tell us to get a good night's sleep. Haymitch and Effie leave too, telling us to be ready for tomorrow. I noticed that they went to the same room.

Katniss and I are now just sitting in the living room by ourselves. Katniss has been out of it all night.

"What is your problem?" I ask her. She just shakes her head and gives me a funny look. It seems to be mixed with sadness and fear and pity.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have been weird all night and now you are denying it."

"I'm just thinking about… the Games." She says. She hesitates before she says that it's the Hunger Games. She must be lying but I let it slide.

"Well I guess I am going to bed." I say sourly. I stand up but Katniss stands too. We changed into pajamas a few minutes ago but Katniss didn't have anything clean so she borrowed my pajamas again.

The bottoms are too big so she rolled them up, and the sleeves are too long so she rolled those up too but one sleeve unrolled. It covers her hand and she looks really tiny in my navy blue pajamas.

"Wait." She says quietly. I wait for her to say something but she is silent.

"My pajamas are huge on you." I begin. She laughs a little and then takes a step forward, causing one of the pant legs to unroll a little.

"Yeah, they are kinda giant on me. But Peeta I want to tell you something." She clasps her hands together and then looks into my eyes. She has the bluest eyes that I have ever seen. She is one of the few people I know that have blue eyes and blonde hair, other than my family.

"What is it?" I ask. She smiles a little and the blushes.

"You have such a deep voice." She says, clearly avoiding my question. I do have a deep voice; I remember when my voice was cracking all the time and Dixie made fun of me every day. I always hated that my voice started to change until it became deep.

"What do you really want to tell me?" I say. She sighs and the starts to rub her hands together. This girl needs to stop doing that! I take her hands gently and then hold each hand with one of my hands. She smiles even more and the just looks down at her feet.

"The thing is I wasn't lying."

"Lying about what?"

"About… about liking you." She finally whispers, barely audible to me. She blushes a deep red and then looks up again. I feel my face getting hot. It's weird to feel this way, to feel comfortable yet scared all at the same time. Katniss just told me that she likes me; after a week of telling myself that I can't like her she drops this bomb on me. I swallow and then look anywhere but her.

"I don't know what to say." I begin. I see from the corner of my eye that she deflates a little. She looks disappointed.

"I thought that you liked me back." She replies. She let go of my hands and then starts to walk down the hall to her room.

"I guess I was wrong." She says over her shoulder. I hop over the couch that's in my way and then grab her hand and turn her to me.

"Katniss I don't know what to say because I think that I like you too. I have thought that all week and I just didn't want to make things harder for us. I just thought that if I didn't tell you then maybe we could just-." I'm interrupted when Katniss goes up on her tip-toes and moves my head towards hers.

She smiles and then gently puts her lips on mine. At first I'm shocked. I have never kissed a girl. I mean I have kissed my mother in the cheek, and Dixie kissed me on the head once when we were little but that's different. This feels weird and right and strange all at once. I put my hands on her hips and she puts her arms around my neck. I move away from her and look into her eyes.

"You interrupted me." I whisper with a smile on my lips. She grins and pokes me in the chest.

"You were rambling; I figured that I would help you out." She says happily and then I lean down and kiss her again, only with a new energy going through me. I feel excited and scared and sad that this can't last forever. I just want to stay here with her and never go to the Games.

She makes the kiss more passionate and I stroke her hair. We don't do anything like bite the others lip or put our tongues in the others mouth. Our kiss is just sweet and gentle and loving. I am gentle with her, not wanting to break her and I clutch her closer to me.

**I will do the next chapter about their last night before the Games! I am happy that they finally kissed but who knows if it will last forever….**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWSSSS!**

**I will update ASAP! I am just so busy with school and field hockey, but I will try!**

**I really want more reviews so five more reviews and then I will update!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so one of my reviewers brought up a really good point. I have drifted from the original characters. Katniss blocks anyone but Prim and Gale out (in the first book). Peeta is easy going when it comes to talking, and he seems to like Katniss but doesn't make it clear until later.**

**I am sorry that I have drifted but I didn't want this story to only be reversed, I wanted it to be a little different and maybe have the characters a mix of both I guess. I will try to start making the story back to my original plan. **

**Thank you to ****Y.O.L.O So do it right for mentioning this to me (and the whole 4% thing made me laugh).**

_**Also, I am reading a story that I really like and you may like it too, it's by TheGirlOnFire12 and it's called Somebody That I Used To Know, I suggest that story if you are looking for one!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

"Peeta? Peeta? Hello?" I hear someone calling my name. I'm confused; who is calling my name? I yawn and slowly open my eyes. Katniss is looking at me with a worried look.

I feel really confused; I was just talking to her! I look around and realize that I am on the couch in the living room. I am in my pajamas and I look at the clock. Everyone went to bed about an hour ago.

"Katniss what happened?" I ask.

"Well Haymitch and Effie went to bed an hour ago and then we just sat here. You passed out on the couch and I was just watching TV. Then you started smiling in your sleep and I was kinda creeped out so I woke you up." I think about this for a minute. So Katniss and I didn't kiss. She didn't say that she liked me. We didn't do any of that stuff. It was all a _dream?_ I don't know how to feel I guess. To be honest I'm relieved. Soon we will be in the arena and I don't want to kill her, but I have to get home.

"Oh, so nothing else happened?" I ask cautiously.

"Um, no. Why, did you think something happened?" She replies curiously.

"Nope, just wondering." I say innocently. I sit up and decide to go to the roof.

"I'm going to go think." I say bluntly. I don't give an explanation or anything. She just nods and turns back to the TV.

I stand and walk to the roof, replaying the dream I just had. I should have realized it was a dream; no way would that happen in real life.

I am happy, in a way, that that didn't happen. I don't want to fall in love, I can't fall in love. I never want to feel like I am attached to someone, other than Raff and Dixie. But they are different. Katniss seems almost foreign in a way. I never talked to her before, and I shouldn't start now.

I walk up the stairs to the roof. The streets below are full of life and light, everyone is celebrating that the Games are beginning tomorrow.

Tomorrow I will have to start, start a battle against 23 other teenagers and I have to win. I can't let some girl get in my way. I don't let people in, I shut them out and that's what I am doing to Katniss now. I have to shut her out, not only for me but for her too. It's the only way to survive.

I go over to the chair and sit down. The hammock swings in the wind and I realize that it is colder than I expected. I think about going back down and getting a blanket but I just decide to deal with it. Might as well get use to the cold, if that's what the arena will be like. I shiver and then cross my arms over my chest.

That dream just showed me how dangerously close I was getting to Katniss, all the talking and jokes and games. It was too much; I could have set myself up for a trap. But it ends tonight, Katniss and I are going into that arena and I am coming back out. I can't lose; I need to see Raff again.

I hear the door open and I turn around. Katniss is holding a blanket and smiles weakly.

"I knew that it was going to be cold up here and I figured that you might want a blanket." She says quickly. I just shrug and give her a blank look. We look at each other for a few seconds too long and the she walks over, hands me the blanket and starts to head for the door.

"Peeta?" She says. I turn back to her, keeping my face clear of emotions. She rubs her hands together, but then stops and crosses her arms.

"About the interview." She begins. This is not going to play out like how my dream went. I am keeping my distance.

"I mean it was just what Haymitch wanted me to do, we are just friends and all. I mean if it were my choice I would have wanted permission to say those things but Haymitch said that your reaction had to be real and all." She blabbers on about all that while I sit and watch her. She waves her hands around and tries to avoid eye contact by looking at the ground. She blushes a little whenever she brings up the idea of her liking me and when she emphasizes something she opens her eyes wide. She talks quietly and quickly, probably trying to get her little speech over with.

"And so yeah, I just wanted to say that I am sorry for making you upset." She finishes, slowly moving her eyes up to look in mine. She has her right arm hanging at her side while her left hand is holding onto the right arm. She smiles sheepishly and then starts to retreat to the door. I realize now that I haven't said a word and she probably feels dumb or awkward or whatever girls feel in these situations.

"It's um okay, Katniss. I just was shocked and all. But now I am fine, we are fine. You know." I say to her. She looks at me and nods happily. Then she goes down the stairs, but yells something about coming down soon.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

I have been sitting on the roof for an hour now when I smell something coming from the door. At first I think that it's nothing but then it grows stronger. I decide to investigate.

I stand up and grab the blanket. I wrap it around my shoulders and hobble to the door, stiff from the cold. I descend into the darkness and start to think that it may be a burning smell. I walk a little faster and then jog towards the heart of the smell.

I feel relieved when I realize that it isn't a burning smell at all, but a baking smell. Katniss.

I turn into the kitchen and see her baking. She has cookies in the oven and then some on the counter, cooling off. They look like they are butter cookies. She is mixing icing when she notices me. She smiles a little and then continues baking.

"Baking always calms me. My nerves are a little jumbled and I just need to do something familiar." She says. She points to a cookie and I assume she wants me to eat it. I walk over and pick it up. It's still a little hot but not too bad. It smells amazing and I take a bite, making the smell seem pitiful compared to the real deal. I try eating it slowly, making every delicious bite last.

"This is incredible." Is all I can manage while I help myself to another one. She grins widely and just shrugs.

"My father taught me well, I suppose. He always said to put your heart into it; otherwise it will only be half done." She whispers as she finishes the icing and then starts to frost the cookies. They are all in perfect circles, about the size of her palm. They are cooked through but puffy, making them soft but not under-done.

"What color?" She asks. She tilts her head as she frosts the cookies.

"What?"

"What color should I make the icing?" She asks. I think about it.

"Blue. Like the sky." I say, thinking over her eyes. She doesn't notice the relation between the two and just nods; mixing in the dye and watching as the icing turns into a beautiful sky blue. She grabs some sprinkles from the cupboard and splashes them onto the cookies. The sprinkles are bright yellow and green, making them stand out against the icing.

I look at Katniss' face and she looks completely at ease, handling each cookie as if they were her children. The oven beeps and she asks if I can frost some cookies.

"I'm not very good at this." I say, backing up a bit.

"Oh please, you have never tried, I bet! Just frost them then add sprinkles; easy peasy." I sigh and then step forward, taking a cookie and a knife with frosting on it. I spread it out thinly and notice how pitiful mine looks compared to hers. I take another glob of icing and put it on the cookie. Now the whole thing is covered in the sugary topping and falling over the edges. I try to clean it up, but that only causes it to spill over more.

By the time Katniss turns around and sees the disaster she just laughs and takes the cookie. She quickly saves the poor thing and then adds sprinkles and the moves onto the next cookie. I sit down at the little island that she is working at and eat cookies and watch her at work. She moves silently from cookies, to oven, and back. She hums as she works and smiles too. This is the first time I have seen her not totally stressed or nervous.

"Do you always bake when you are stressed?" I ask after all the cookies are done and we are just sitting at the island, eating cookies with milk.

"Well I always bake, I work in a bakery. But when reaping time comes around I usually bake extra, not enough for too much of a surplus but enough to calm myself down. It's therapeutic for me." She replies, taking a bite of her third cookie. I am pretty sure that I am on my twentieth. She said that I may as well, who knows when we will eat cookies again?

We sit in silence for a while, a comfortable silence that I welcome. _So much for ignoring her_ I think to myself as I guzzle down my milk. I burp and then excuse myself. She doesn't even notice, just stares off into space. I pick a spot and stare at it for a while too.

After about twenty minutes Katniss lightly shoves my arm. I look at her and notice that she has gotten up and has containers in her hands.

"I got an idea while we were sitting. Maybe if we are nice Haymitch will send these to our families. It may be a long shot but it may be nice for them to get these, just a thought." She mumbles. I just nod and she hands me a container.

We each fill ours with the same amount and when all the cookies are packed we put them on the counter. Katniss goes over to the sink and starts cleaning the dirty dishes. I walk over and start drying them. I notice halfway through that there is a dishwasher but I don't say anything. This is kind of peaceful, the water running and the smell of dish soap. The quiet humming coming from Katniss and the bright dishes all tie together, relaxing me.

We finally finish putting the dishes away and I look at the clock, it's almost 12 and we have to be up at eight. I look at Katniss and I think that she has the same idea.

"We should probably go to sleep." I say. She nods and then we just look at each other.

"I can't fall asleep though." She says.

"I can't either." I shift from foot to foot and then out my hands in my pajama pockets. She folds her arms over her chest and looks deep into my eyes.

"So, what are we going to do?" She asks, almost as if challenging me. She has a little sparkle in her eyes that I can't figure out. Almost like teasing, or maybe happy, I can't really tell.

"I don't know, toss and turn all night?" I reply, only getting a frown from her.

"Or, we could just talk or sing or whisper. Or the roof or your room again…?" I think of what she's talking about, my room? Then I remember when she fell asleep on the roof and when I brought her down to her room Haymitch and Effie were in there. I then brought her to my room and we slept there.

"We do need to sleep." She reminds me after a few minutes of silence. She smiles a little and nudges my arm with her hand. I sigh and then make a choice.

"I mean… yeah I guess we do need to sleep." _And I only seem to sleep soundly when I'm near you _I think in my head. She smiles lightly and we walk to my room.

She opens the door and silently we get under the covers and get comfortable. At first I try to move away from her, thinking that she will get the hint. However she slowly inches towards me and then when our bodies are side by side I hear her breathing even out in the dark. She is already sleeping and I am still wide awake. I focus on the sound of her breathing and then soon enough I am drifting off.

{}{}{}{}{}

I wake up around three. I notice that my arms are around something, _someone_. I look down and see Katniss' face snuggled into my chest. I feel my face get hot and my first instinct is to move away from her, from the bed; but I don't move. I don't want to wake her up. My breathing gets a little louder by accident and she lightly snores.

_Am I just supposed to fall back asleep? Wake her up and ask her to go to her room? Why did I even agree to let her sleep in my room? Who knows what Effie will think when she comes to wake me up… she will just think the worse! Oh shit this is weird._ I think fast in the first minute after I wake up. I decide to fall back asleep but wake up before Effie comes in. This way everyone will be happy.

I rest my head on the pillow further and as I am about to fall asleep again I smell Katniss' hair. Now it smells like green apples. I close my eyes and let the smell of green apples calm me into sleep.

**SO, SURPRISED?! Some of you thought that the characters were straying from their original plan so I tried to change Peeta a little. But if I failed then of well!**

_**I mentioned early: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ **__**Somebody That I Used To Know by TheGirlOnFire12! She is awesome and her story is just amazing!**_

_**So: the goal this time is at least 5 reviews and in your reviews one pro and one con for this chapter!**_

**I love all of those who review! Thank you for taking the time!**

**(One last thing, should I make the chapters longer or shorter or the same?)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: OK so this isn't exactly a chapter, just an author note that I really want you all to read!**

**So, school and field hockey are going to be making my updates less frequent, so I am apologizing now!**

**Also, I am sorry for those who were disappointed, but YES the kiss was only a dream! I was told that someone thought that the characters were drifting from their personalities and I agreed.**

**Now, I only ask that when you review that you say one good thing and one thing that I need to work on. That way the chapters will only get better! Also I want at least 5 reviews per chapter, which just makes me really happy :) I will also take ideas and suggestions; if you want something to happen I will take it into consideration!**

**Now, I am going to reply to the reviews to chapter 9!**

_Y.O.L.O So do it right: Yeah I read all the reviews and think about each one, I like how helpful you were and it will definitely influence the rest of the story!_

**TGHpanem: When I was writing that scene I liked it too, it made me happy that I got to mention the whole baking thing more. I am happy that you couldn't think of anything bad, that made me smile :) And I will keep it around 2,000 to 3,000 words which is about what I have been doing.**

_TheGirlOnFire12: Lort? Lol I laughed at that one. I love your story so much! I am happy that you read my story and that you like it! Yes sadly it was only a dream! But don't worry, there will be some Peeniss soon ;) I will start trying to use more cliffhangers!_

**Finnick is Beast: Yeah, but never fret Peeniss will be happening soon! Some chapters have been around 5,000 words while others were 3,000. I will keep it between there. **

_Guest: I will update soon, I just wanted everyone to know that I appreciate them! And there will be more twists to come… (HINT HINT IT INCLUDES GALE!)_

**mrsodairmockingjay132: I am glad that you think so! I will update soon!**

**So, to conclude this incredibly long AN I just want to say THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND LOOKING AT THIS STORY! I love you all! Also, more twists and surprises to come…. (btw Gale is involved later on and you will NEVER guess where he is involved!)**

**BTW I have a poll on my profile, check it out!**

**I will update soon! **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey everyone! I read all the wonderful reviews and I love all of you! Now I want to get one thing straight, yes Gale will be included HOWEVER he will be included later in the story. Just like the original series he is mentioned more in the second and third book. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

I hear a knock at the door, and then people coming in. Everything is quiet for a minute and I assume that whoever came in left. Someone says my name and after the eight time I open my eyes.

There standing at the door are Effie, Cinna, Portia, and Haymitch. I look at my side and see Katniss sleeping soundly. My arms are holding her close to me and she is snuggled into my side. My eyes widen and then I look back at everyone at the door.

"This is NOT what you think." I whisper urgently, not wanting to wake Katniss up. I should have woken up, why didn't I wake up?! Haymitch walks farther into the room, the others are behind him.

"Peeta, Peeta, Peeta. You picked now to get a girl? And a fellow tribute? You are a dare-devil you." Haymitch just smirks at us and the Effie chimes in.

"Peeta we were worried, we went to get Katniss in her room and she was gone and we were going to ask you if you knew anything but I guess that you do…" She trails off a little and then brings her hand to her heart.

"Peeta, please wake Katniss up and you both need to get ready. We will give you a few minutes." Portia says, I think that I almost hear a little smile in her voice but her face is blank. I nod and they all leave. Once the door is closed I say her name. She sighs and then slowly opens her eyes. When she sees us cuddled together she blushes but smiles too. I feel my face get hot but I don't say anything.

"Good morning." She says happily.

"Hi." I say simply, not sure what to say.

"I slept all night." She says.

"I know, you were snoring."

"I don't _snore_!" She says, sitting up now a look of fake hurt on her face. I smile a little too, she doesn't seem to get offended that easily; like some girls.

"Oh please, I thought that I was sleeping on the train again! But when I opened my eyes it was just you." I teased. Her mouth opens in a shocked smile and her eyes widen. She hits my arm but then crosses her own arms. I lightly hit her arm back and then she just rolls her eyes.

"Why did you wake me up?" She asks after a minute of silence. I don't want to tell her that we have to go yet, that we have to end this moment. I try to think of anything to change the subject.

"Katniss how did you learn how to use a bow?" I asked randomly. She noticed that I changed the subject but she let it slide. She sits back and rests her head on the wall; then closes her eyes.

"Well, if you haven't already guessed I hunt illegally." She whispers to me. I smile at her mock secrecy with it. I lean closer to her.

"Well, if _you_ haven't guessed already I hunt illegally too." I whisper back. We both just laugh for a few seconds.

"I learned how to use a bow when I was hunting." She says. I just nod and then sigh. We can't stay here forever.

"We have to go. Effie woke me up and told me to wake you up too." Katniss just sighs and then realizes something.

"Wait, she saw us _together?"_

"Her, Cinna, Portia, and Haymitch." I say embarrassed. She looks embarrassed too and she has a look of dread on her face.

"How can we go out there and look at them when they saw us like that?" She whisper yells.

"We just completely ignore their looks at just go get ready." I say. She nods and then we both stand up. She walks behind me and I open the door for her. In the hall everyone is waiting.

Cinna ushers Katniss to follow him and Portia does that same to me. They walk us in opposite directions and then I think of something.

"Katniss," I yell, turning to look at her. She turns and looks at me. We are about twenty feet away, "Who taught you? To use the bow?"

"I think you know him. He is your friend Dixie's older brother." She replies, a small smile playing on her lips. Then she and Cinna turn a corner and I no longer see her.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

I finish getting dressed in the small bathroom connected to my changing room. I step out and Portia looks at me quickly. She has a sad look in her eye and I can't help but feel sad too. She walks to me and then pulls me into a hug. I hug her back and we just stand like that for a few minutes. We just met yesterday but it feels so much longer.

"Portia, I'm going to miss you." I say in a measured tone.

"I am going to miss you too, kiddo. You are so sweet." She says sadly. She wipes away a tear and then looks at me from arm's length while still holding onto my shoulders.

"You are so tough and strong and I just know that I will see you again." She says in a tone that makes me feel like she is a proud parent about to send me off on a weekend trip or something.

"I want to see you again too, Portia." We hug again and then I look at the clock. We have two minutes left. Portia notices it too and then tries to lighten the mood.

"So, you and Katniss?" She asks with a smile. I just shake my head and smile too.

"Well she couldn't sleep. That's all."

"I saw the way you two were. You two fit perfectly. I have been with people who didn't fit me. We didn't stay together long. You and Katniss have something special and you should pursue it. You can't leave something like that untouched. You and she just looked so happy." She says. She has a look in her eye that tells me she means it.

"Thanks, Portia, but love is the last thing I am thinking about." She just pats my arm and we look at each other.

"Peeta this may be a weird time for love but it could happen. You and Katniss could be soul mates for all you know. If you ever have an opportunity like that then give it a shot."

"But… I may never have an opportunity like this. Like that." I correct myself. Katniss and I aren't in love, or soul mates, or anything love. We are just two people who are stuck in the same crappy situation and we can't get out of it.

"Peeta, just promise me that you will try if you can." I nod and then we just stand and look at each other. Over the intercom they tell us we have thirty seconds. I hug Portia one last time and before I go over to the tube she tells me to wait. She goes over to her bag and then grabs something shiny, my pin.

"I thought that you might want it. They almost didn't let you have it; they thought you might use it to gouge someone's eye out or something but they finally approved it." She pins it to the inside of my jacket and the hugs me one last time. I go to the tube and then wait for the glass doors to close.

"Good luck, Peeta." Portia says. I thank her and then as I am saying goodbye the door closes. I slowly go up and I feel my heart racing.

The tube stops and I am now waiting in complete darkness. I wait another few seconds and I start to feel panicky. I am about to yell when the tube keeps going up until it reaches the surface.

I am now blinded by the sunlight for a minute. I finally adjust and then take in my surroundings. We are in a forest, which is perfect. In the center is the cornucopia, with weapons puking from the mouth of it. I see several weapons that spark my interest, one of which is a bow and sheath of arrows.

I look around the circle of tributes. Besides me is the girl tribute from District 7 and Jay. Jay looks at me and just nods grimly. I try to find Katniss and when I finally do I see that she is seven tributes away from me. She looks at me and points at the cornucopia discreetly and then shakes her head no. Why doesn't she want me going over there? I try to think of anything that Haymitch said and then one thing pops into my brain.

"_The first day is always brutal, most people die within the first minutes. The cornucopia is just a bloodbath. It weeds out the dummies willing to risk everything for a sword versus those who flee the scene." Haymitch says, taking a sip of his white liquor._

"_So what should we do?" Katniss asks, leaning forward and folding her hands on her right knee. I lean back and fold my arms._

"_Beat the hell out of there. Why die when you can escape? Anything you do to try and prolong your survival is good, even if you just hide the whole time." He says, finishing his drink. _

So, avoid the weapons and not die is what I got from that. I hear the countdown begin.

30

_I can't not try to get something._

29

_Maybe if I dart in and out?_

28

_But why did Katniss tell me no?_

27

_Is she planning something?_

26

_I know that she can get there faster than me._

25

_I need a new plan._

24

I look around and try to find something useful.

23

Scattered around the cornucopia are backpacks.

22

One of them happens to be about ten feet away from me and two other people.

21

_I will sprint, grab it, and then head for the forest._

20

I look over at Jay and I see what he is headed for.

19

Rue.

18

She is looking right back at him, already in a running stance.

17

I look at Katniss and I see her looking at… Cato.

16

_Why the _hell _is she looking at him?!_

15

_Did we not just spend the night together? Did we not just spend a week together? _

14

_Why isn't she looking at me?_

13

I am ready to rip Cato's throat out now when I realize that I need to focus again.

12

I position myself so that I am ready to run and grab the bag.

11

I look at Katniss one more time and finally she is looking at me.

10

We just stare at each other for what feels like hours.

9

She raises her hand and waves slightly.

8

I raise my hand and wave too.

7

She rubs her hands together and I think I almost see a smile when she stops and then puts her hands into fists.

6

I have to stop torturing myself.

5

_Katniss and I are now enemies._

4

_And I will do everything in my power to win_.

3

_To get home to Raff._

2

_To see Dixie._

1

_Even if it means killing Katniss Everdeen._

**AN: Sorry that it's really short but it feels right to leave off here for some reason. Please review!**

**I would really appreciate at least 5 reviews and then one pro and con about this chapter! Thank you!**

**I love reviews and I love all of you who read this story! **

**Again, sorry this is so short. I think that this is my shortest chapter! **

**Don't forget about my poll on my profile!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I am literally in love with TheGirlOnFire12. I just can't get over what she did. First of all she took my suggestions and considered them all! That is just amazing to begin with. THEN she dedicated an entire AN to me! She is just an amazing person and has an amazing story called Somebody That I Used To Know and everyone should read it and review it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

I hear the bang, telling us that it started. I sprint to the backpack and grab the strap. The girl from 7 grabs it at the same time as me and then we just stare at each other. I pull on it hard and she lets go, then falls down in front of me. I look at her and in her back is a knife. She is bleeding fast and then I hear the cannon.

About thirty feet away is the girl from 2, Clove. She is holding another knife and has it aimed towards me. She throws it and I hold the backpack in front of me. The knife gets caught and then I sprint towards the woods. I hear someone chasing me, so I switch directions and head farther from the woods and closer to the center of the cornucopia, which may or may not be a dumb idea.

I am sprinting fast and I hear Clove's heavy steps behind me. She hasn't thrown anything and I don't get why. I see the other careers fighting kids from the less experienced Districts. I see Jay and Rue escape to the woods together, Jay holding a backpack and Rue holding his hand.

I am steps from the cornucopia and I see the bow and arrows. I lunge for them, grab it, then get back up and run for the woods again. Clove is yelling to someone, but she isn't chasing me anymore. I sprint to the woods and then turn around once I am hidden by some bushes.

I look around for Katniss, but I don't see her. She must have fled to the woods too. Maybe if I see her I can… I don't know what I can do. I can't team up with her but I can't kill her. I mean I said that I would but I know that in reality I probably couldn't bring myself to do it. I sigh and then run deeper into the woods.

I run for about thirty minutes and then decide to take a break. I stop and sit on a fallen tree. I take my backpack and then pull the knife out of it. I then open the pack up and see what's inside of it.

Inside is a sleeping bag made from sleek material, an empty water container, a small pocket knife, a pair of gloves, a package of jerky, a package of dried pears, and then a cup. I look at the cup and see that because it's not made out of plastic I could probably put it over a fire and boil water it in.

When I think of water I think of how thirsty I am. It has to be at least 90 degrees and even though the trees provide shade the sun is still beating down. I put everything back in my pack and then put the bow and arrows on my back too; and start jogging in a random direction. I have to find water and soon.

After about ten minutes of jogging I am in a big clearing. It's not the one I started in; this one is hidden by trees and bushes. On the other side I see someone. I duck into a bush and hold by breath. I don't recognize them, all I can tell is they look about my age and it's a girl.

I wait another five minutes but they don't leave. They just sit there, as if they have all day to do nothing. I slowly stand and walk on the perimeter, but still hidden behind the bushes. I don't know if I should leave her be or attack or something. I don't participate in this kind of thing often and I usually try to avoid watching the Games. I am almost halfway to her went I step on a twig that was under leaves. Her head snaps up and I see that she was the girl from five. She quickly stands up and then looks around. She still can't see my so I just keep walking. Her feet are quick and she is scanning the woods worriedly. Her face and body remind me a little of a goat. I still can't remember her name so I just decide to call her Goat Face.

Goat Face looked around one last time before sprinting into the woods near her. I heard her footsteps, and then silence.

{}{}{}{}

I walked for hours until it got dark. I decided to go to sleep, but I knew that the ground would be too risky. I climbed up into a tree and after a few minutes of climbing and many feet later I picked a sturdy looking branch and got comfortable. I took the sleeping bag out of my backpack and got into it. I then took the belt from my pants and strapped myself to the tree; afraid that I may turn in my sleep and the fall from the tree.

I finally get situated and start to close my eyes when I hear the anthem for Panem. I open my eyes and look up at the sky, getting ready to see the people who died. I watched as each face passed. The boy and girl from 3, the girl from 6, the girl from 7, the boy from 8, the boy from 9, and the girl and boy from 10. Eight, eight people died today. Now only 16 people are left, including me.

I watch the symbol of Panem disappear and then I close my eyes. I fall asleep in seconds.

{}{}{}{}

I wake up to the sound of a cannon. I look around but everything is still near me. I start to pack up and put everything in a backpack. I unstrap myself and then but my belt back on. Then I put the sleeping bag away and put the backpack on my back. I start to climb down and when I reach the ground my stomach rumbles and I pull out the pears from my pack.

I nibble on those as I start walking. I have to find water soon or I could get dehydrated and who knows. I walk for most of the morning and then take a short break around noon.

I sit down in a log and think of a plan if I can't find water, but nothing comes to mind. The only water source I saw was one the first day near the cornucopia but other people will be there and I can't risk it. Maybe I could get a sponsor to send water.

I look up at the sky and hope that a camera is on me and then I talk in a low voice.

"Haymitch, I am going to need water if I can't find it. I can only go so long." I say in a voice that possibly some Capitol microphone can hear. I wait a few minutes hoping that a parachute will come by but nothing changes. I sigh and stand up, brushing off the dirt from my clothes. I then walk for the rest of the day.

{}{}{}{}{}

I am strapped to a new tree as they show who died. Today two people died: the boy from 6, and the girl form 9. They show their faces in the sky and then the anthem plays, then darkness. I just stare into the sky for a long time and think.

I think about why Haymitch didn't send me water. He must have had a reason for not sending it. Maybe it was a clue or a sign, telling me that it's not far. Tomorrow I will find it, I have to.

Something catches my eye and in the distance I see a light flickering, a fire. Some idiot lit a fire at night, clearly visible to almost anyone. I fidget in my sleeping bag and hope that if someone comes they don't see me.

Just as I think no one will find him, or her, I hear footsteps below my tree. I freeze and hold my breath. It has to be the careers. They are loud enough for me to hear but too quiet for the other person to hear. They are talking in hushed tones and then suddenly they all spring towards the fire, the person, a girl, at the fire screams and then she is dead. The cannon sounds and the careers all start cheering and laughing like the maniacs they are.

"That was too easy." The girl from 1, Glimmer, laughs happily. The boy from one, Marvel, high fives Glimmer and they just laugh. Clove smiles happily too, but Cato looks serious and a little grumpy.

"Where is the love bird?" He asks in an annoyed voice.

"She said she was standing watch, she is just under that tree." Clove says, pointing to a tree near mine. Underneath it stands a short girl with blonde hair who is holding a knife.

"I'm right here, sorry." She says to Cato. I know that voice…

"Well stay with the group, I don't want you getting lost. You're important." He whispers the last part to her and she just looks at him. He looks back and they star a little too long at each other.

"Cato we should keep moving." Clove says in an irritated voice. Cato looks at her and just nods. Katniss nods too and then they all start moving away from me.

_Katniss is a career._

Katniss _is a _career.

KATNISS _IS A _CAREER!

That traitor! She played me, seeming weak and fragile and wanted us to be friends but she just lied and is a CAREER! HOW?! No wonder her and Cato seemed so friendly, they were plotting together all along.

I am so full of rage that I don't know if I can sleep, or if I want to scream. I feel betrayed but it's not like we ever made an alliance. We were just two people stuck together.

I finally unclench my fists and sigh. I can't do anything about it, I may as well just go to bed and try to wipe it from my memory; for now.

I close my eyes and listen to the sounds of animals, leaves, and off on the distance the faint sound of a girl's voice.

{}{}{}{}

I wake up to a deep pain in my throat. I need water, it's been three days and I need water. I start coughing while I put things back into my backpack. I unstrap myself from the tree and put the sleeping bag away. I climb down and look around.

Today is the hottest day so far, possibly a hundred degrees. It feels sticky and humid and I don't like it. I take a deep breath and I put on my backpack and start walking down a steep hill. I start to just let my mind wander, which clearly is an awful idea.

I start to think about last night, about Katniss and Cato. How they seemed, I don't know, comfortable together. They are now on a TEAM together and they are very teammate-ish and Cato doesn't want her getting lost, she's important. That's some shit right there, he has to be using her somehow. Cato is scum and he only has one thing in mind, winning.

I look up at the sky and realize that's it's around noon. I have been walking for five hours and I am only getting worse. I stop under a tree and sit down. I look up and just stare at the sky, thinking of nothing but water.

"Haymitch! C'mon!" I scream. He knows exactly what I'm talking about, but he obviously chooses to ignore me because nothing comes. A parachute doesn't fall from the sky for me, a lake doesn't appear before my eyes; nothing.

I sigh and try to think of reasons why he didn't send water. Maybe he really wants me to suffer, maybe he is just as cruel as he said he would be, maybe he just hates me. Or maybe, the best scenario, is that I'm close.

I stand back up and walk slowly, looking at the ground for any signs of water. Mud, really green plants, or even bugs can tell me if I am near water. I search like this for another hour, until I can't take it anymore. I just collapse onto the ground.

"Haymitch, this is it." I say to the sky. I can't do this anymore, my body is dead and my mind doesn't work as fast as it should. I reach my hand out and touch a print it the cool dirt. It's fresh, they were just here. They were probably looking for water too.

_Wait… cool dirt… fresh… they were probably looking for water too. It all makes sense! _I slowly sit up and look for more prints. They lead off deeper into the woods and I stand up, hobbling after them. After ten minutes I hear something, a quiet _shhhhhh_ noise, but as I get closer it roars. I feel it, the feel the mist on my face and I smile, running now to it.

I push a bush out of my way and there I see a waterfall, probably thirty feet up. It goes into a little lake, across the way, about ten feet, I see a deer and I quietly grab my knife. It hasn't heard me over the falls. I raise my knife and throw it at the deer's heart. The deer looks shocked, but then dies quickly.

I run over to it and pull the knife out, and then I skin in and start a fire, cooking my prize. I go back to the water and remember that it may be contaminated; thank you Merope!

I pull my cup out of my backpack and fill it to the brim. Then I put it over the fire on a makeshift grill type thing and I wait for my feast.

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in what, a month or something. It feels that long. Again I am soooo sorry! I'm so thankful for the people who still follow and review! Please leave at least 5 reviews! I want to break 100 soon! I love all of you guys, don't forget about my poll and sorry this chapter was rushed! I have to do stearns homework and all that (sorry, world civilizations homework by peter n stearn). NOT FUN. Anyway, I love you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I am sooooooooo sorry. I could list a million excuses but all of you probably hate me anyway so I will just start this. I am in the holiday mood, I wanted to update this :)**

**I don't own the Hunger Games, if I did then I would be out on my solid gold yacht drinking champagne and inviting Josh Hutcherson over to be my husband… anywayyyyy…. Lol**

I settle into my tree, earlier I had packed up as much water as I could take and the deer. I had traveled only a little distance away; making sure that I stay close to my only water source.

I look at the sky, its dark now. They will announce who is dead in a few minutes. I wonder where Katniss is now, if Cato killed her yet or not. She is smart and fast, but Cato is taller and stronger. He could easily overpower her whenever he wants to. But why would he need her? I thought earlier that they were plotting together but Katniss isn't that dumb.

I am snapped back into focus when the anthem plays. Only one person died, and it was the boy from 7. He must have been the one with the fire yesterday. The seal disappears and then it is just darkness and silence. I take a sip of water and then close my eyes.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

I wake up to extreme heat embracing me. I open my eyes and see fire everywhere.

"Shit!" I yell, unstrapping myself quickly and putting everything in my pack. I quickly climb down the tree and sprint as fast as I can. Fire is everywhere and I can't see. I try to remember what my mother taught me about fire. _Get low, crawl. The smoke can't get that low, smoke rises. Make sure to get Raff and crawl as fast as you can!_

_I don't have to worry about Raff right now; I just don't want to die!_

I run through bushes and past trees. I am sweating and scared out of my mind. The fire starts to clear up a little and I start to feel better… until I hear something. I turn and behind me is a huge fireball, barreling towards me.

"Oh my god." I say plainly. These gamemakers are crazy. I dodge the first fireball but hardly survive the next one. The third one skims my thigh and it hurts like hell.

"Fffffff." Is all I can manage though the piercing pain. I keep running and dodging fireballs left and right. Finally it stops and I can feel my leg.

"SHIT!" I scream. I fall down and grab my burned leg. It's bleeding like hell and it's sizzling. The skin is so hot that it's already blistering and almost bubbling. I need to move.

I start to get up and then limp my way back to where the pond is. My leg is dragging behind me, bleeding and hurting like hell. I finally get to the pond and basically fall in. I'm completely submerged and the water feels amazing. I go up for air and I just sit there was hours.

"Haymitch this hurts so much dammit!" I say to the sky. I feel like I'm going crazy, sitting here talking to nobody but too damn bad. I have been here for almost 3 hours. I have had lunch but I just can't move it hurts too much.

"Come on Haymitch, can't you just send something. I won't be getting anywhere for a while." I whine. I know that Haymitch is probably just shaking his head thinking _I told you so kid._ I sigh and sit deeper into the water.

After a few more minutes I start to pack up my bag, I may as well find somewhere to sleep for the night. I just finished when I hear rustling in the bushes across the pond. I freeze and then I see people. _A lot_ of people. Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Marvel, and then Katniss. She's trailing behind and suddenly she sees me and her eyes get as wide as saucers. She looks away quickly and then points towards the opposite direction and looks at Cato.

"I think I heard something that way." She exclaims. Cato swings his head that direction and listens for a few seconds.

"I don't hear anything Kat." _Kat? _I think disgustedly. I want to run over there and rip his head off, I want Katniss to be safe, Cato isn't safe with her.

"I'm sure of it Cato. It sounded like crackling, almost like a fire. Maybe another tribute built a fire?" She replies. She hasn't looked at me once since she started talking. She is the prefect liar.

"Well…" Cato begins.

"No, we have to keep moving this way. It will get dark soon we need to get back to camp." Clove says in an irritated voice. She clearly doesn't like Cato listening to Katniss. Cato turns to look at Clove but stops and looks right at me. His eyes squint, there is some distance between us but he may still be able to see the shape of my head about the water.

"I see something!" Cato yells. I don't waste time; I jump onto shore and grab my bag. I sprint away from them into the woods and try to find the tallest tree I can. I hear them shouting behind me and I just run faster. I finally find a good tree and I climb as fast as I can. I am loud because of my injury, so they can probably easily hear me. I am almost thirty feet high when they reach me.

"HE'S RIGHT THERE!" Glimmer shouts and points. Cato is furious as he tries to climb up the tree to get to me. He easily falls down within seconds.

"I got this." Glimmer says, tries, and fails. Clove tries but ten feet up she freaks out and climbs down.

"I'm scared of heights." She whispers. Cato is fuming.

"GO BE USEFUL AND GET US SOME FOOD OR SOMETHING. Geeze." Cato is breathing slowly now. He closes his eyes and then he pops them open. Clove just looked at him with disgust and left.

"Kat." He says. She was standing farther away and has been looking at me the whole time. I stare at her and then just shake my head. I don't know what to think anymore.

"Can you climb?"

"No."

"But you can aim, right?"

"Um… yes? But with a bow and arrow." She seems hesitant at what he is about to say.

"Do you know how to make a bow and arrow?"

"Well I mean I would need certain tools and supplies and I doubt that those things are here and-,"

"Kat, honey, could you please make one? We are just trying to protect you."

"Why don't we just wait him out? He can't stay up there forever, right?"

"Well…

"He will come down and then we can get him. We can just have a watch."

"Alright, you take the first shift then."

OOOO

The anthem plays, no deaths today. The careers are sleeping, they lit a fire and Katniss is sitting under the tree.

"So, you're alive. And you're a career." I say. My leg hurts and I need to think about something else.

"Peeta you don't understand."

"I get it; you were just tricking me, right?"

"Please Peeta; we just need to get through this." I didn't say anything, she isn't making any sense. I strap myself in and go to sleep.

OOO

I wake up to something landing in my lap. It's a parachute and for a few seconds I just stare. I finally open it and see that its burn cream and smile and silently thank Haymitch. I apply it to my leg and already it starts healing. It's going to be morning soon, and I need a plan.

I look down and see that Katniss is gone and everyone else is still sleeping. I hear a noise above me and see Rue! I smile at her, but then frown. I open my mouth but she shakes her head and then points above me. I look at see a tracker jacker nest.

"Shit." I whisper. I look at her and she points to me and then makes a sawing motion. I nod my head and pull my knife out of my bag. I have to be quick. Rue nods at me and then disappears. Where is Jay? I sigh and start sawing the nest is making a low buzzing noise and I go quickly.

After a few minutes the bugs start noticing the movement and start to sting me. I'm almost done but I start to feel woozy.

"Come one stupid branch." I whisper to myself. After three more stings it falls. The bugs are furious, but Cato is even madder.

"WHAT?!" He yells. Everyone woke up. The nest landed right next to Glimmer, who already got stung multiple times. The rest run away quickly, leaving Glimmer screaming and thrashing.

"MELLARK!" I hear Cato yelling. I jump to another tree, the one Rue was at. I climb down and start to run. As I'm going I run right into Katniss. We fall down onto the ground and her eyes are wide. She cups my face in her hands, her mouth is moving but I can't hear her.

"What?" I say.

"What happened?!" She yells. Her voice in panicked and she is wiping the dirt off me face. She gets up and tries to get me up too. I feel someone else tugging on my arm but I can't move. Everything is blurry and I can't think. All I can imagine is Cato pulling his sword out and stabbing me in the heart.

"Get him somewhere, okay?" Katniss says to someone I feel her pulling me I look at her. The stings have already started hallucinations and I see Dixie in the distance. No… she's not here. I know she isn't…

"Peeta, you're going to be okay, just run away." Katniss whispers and then she kisses me. Just short and sweet but I hardly remember. Now I am being pulled By someone or more people, I'm not sure. I hear Katniss yell and I feel the pace being picked up.

"Katniss…" I whisper. Then I feel myself fall on the ground with a thud. I look and Dixie is next to me.

"Don't be stupid, Peeta."

"How would I be stupid?"

"I want you to come back in one piece." She leans closer and kisses my cheek. And then I blackout.

OOO

"Peeta… wake up." A sing-song voice says.

"Katniss?"

"Not quiet. But you haven't stopped asking about her… or Dixie." I open my eyes and see Rue. She is eating some roots and fruit. I look at myself and see I am hidden under leaves and various wood greenery. Great.

"Where's Katniss? And Jay?" I ask, leaving Dixie out now that I realize she wasn't really here.

"Jay is out hunting."

"Katniss…?"

"She and Cato fought." I sit up and hardly feel the pain in my leg.

"Is she alive?"

"Yeah, she escaped but got a pretty nasty cut across her stomach and her leg. Last I saw she went towards the river."

"Is she okay? Does she have medicine?" I'm so concerned about Katniss that I don't even hear Jay walk up behind me.

"Hey Peety-boy, you okay?" He is holding some squirrels in his hand and Rue just smiles at him.

"We need to help Katniss."

"She's fine; she has been taking care of herself the whole time." Rue says. Jay just nods in agreement.

"But we have a different problem."

"And that is?"

"The careers have an unlimited supply of food, which is why we need to get rid of it." Jay says.

"They have all of it _unguarded_." Rue adds. I take my backpack and grab the medicine. I tend to my injuries while they explain.

"So what are we going to do?" I ask.

"We just need to get rid of it. That way they will start dying, no food means starvation. That also means they will start fighting and killinbg each other." Jay says sitting down next to me. He starts skinning the first squirrel and I grab the second and do the same.

"So what's the plan?" I ask, finishing the squirrel and grabbing the last one. Jay and Rue just look at each other.

"Well we were hoping you could help." Rue says.

"We have the general idea set but we need your muscle and speed and basically we need you." Jay says.

"Okay so what did I miss while I was out? Hold long was I gone?"

"Only a few days, and just the girl from 8." Rue says quietly. I nod and we all sit there in silence.

**Writer's block much? This chapter is kinda just poo, but I have been a naughty person and I haven't updated in MONTHS. Sad, I know. Please review you beautiful person you ;)**


End file.
